


【SC】自尼布尔海姆东向西前往遗忘之地

by thehospitalishospitable



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, 暴力
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehospitalishospitable/pseuds/thehospitalishospitable
Summary: 萨菲罗斯以克劳德对他的记忆为锚点复活，但克劳德就要忘记他了。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	【SC】自尼布尔海姆东向西前往遗忘之地

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：部分重置版没有的原作剧情的剧透/一些可能令人不适的情节/OOC  
> 下载：PAN.BAIDU.COM/S/1WZ97C74ZSNA9JAA-UIC77G 百度云 2UPF

九年之后，克劳德放弃了每半年一次的亲友聚会，久违地主动掏出PHS，思考良久，一个字符一个字符地敲打出一则短短的讯息。

“蒂法，抱歉。工作忙碌，以后的聚会我可能不会再去了。代我向玛琳他们问好。”

被利刃划伤的手指尚存刺痛，沿着细长的割口有蚂蚁噬咬一般的辣意。输入完毕后他忍不住吹吹指尖，回忆起母亲早年为他吮去被荆棘刺破皮肤时流出的血珠。

这些都不过是轻微的损害，但不论多久都无法彻底愈合。在这高大树木被大片大片地拦腰斩断的沉睡之森里，就算他腹部的伤口血流如注，内脏破损吐血不止，于广袤的背景下也不会显得多么特殊吧。

身躯尚未恢复完毕，克劳德只好仰躺在于宿敌鏖战半日的废墟之上，祈求着从这无尽的复活游戏里退场的解脱。而永远不会从他的回忆里死去的萨菲罗斯在他的幻觉里继续恼人地微笑，活着和死去一样冷酷鲜活，近乎宠溺地喃喃着他的愚蠢，以及他一如既往的软弱天真。

“给我闭嘴！”

他怒骂着翻身，大腿一侧的伤口猝不及防被压在身下，触电似的痛楚又击中大脑皮层。克劳德眼冒金星，一瞬间几乎失去知觉。

风吹过枝桠，沙沙作响。他眼前的图像重新清晰，幻象的暗影也不再闪动。

PHS在他的手中振动。

克劳德收拾心情，靠在一棵还算完整的树上直身坐起。是蒂法的回复飞快。基于他几句话也不回答一句，她早已放弃了打电话询问。

「可以告诉我为什么吗？不想说也没关系。但有时间的话还是回来吧，大家都很关心你。

一个人要注意身体健康，不能只吃速食食品！」

感激这份理解与关怀。若非他们，克劳德可能早就对萨菲罗斯缴械投降了。他深吸一口气，感受着气体在体内的循环流动。魔晄强化过的身体已无大碍，他挣扎着站立，准备去收拾东西离开。伤口还在隐隐作痛，而克劳德在这杳无人烟的密林深处咧嘴呲牙，毫不顾忌形象，让痛苦随夸张的肢体动作得到发泄，如同自我安慰一样得到主观上的纾解放松。

战斗可从来没有表面上那么潇洒写意。克劳德漫无目的地想着。他顺着战斗所一路造成的毁灭性破坏，逐个把散落一地的六式分剑捡回来。光是收拾武器就累个半死。啊，最小那把的刃卷了，回去还要修理好久。破坏果然比修复简单得多。

六式被他组装回去。复合剑在熟练的操作下严丝合缝。单凭第一眼，没人能想到它还能进行拆分。不过在于萨菲罗斯互相了解得透彻后，这点优势就荡然无存了。但有来有往，正宗的形象也铭刻在了他的记忆之中，远处那柄闪着寒光的利刃与它何其相似。

……相似。

视野里的其他东西都消失了。克劳德盯着那把刀，眼里再映照不出别的事物。他听到时光流逝的窸窣声响。

它不该存在的。某种意义上早已和萨菲罗斯一同化为“灵体”的武器，何以没有随主人一齐消失？况且他是亲眼看着萨菲罗斯第七次“死”在他的剑下。亲眼。这种事情都能开玩笑的话，这个世界就再不存在什么逻辑了。故跌跌撞撞地向其走去时，克劳德可以说是对这把刀怀有莫大的憎恨。

脚下的土地化为泥沼，每一步都要耗费许多气力。他深呼吸，在诡异的气氛里感到茫然。每一步都更加靠近。正宗一半以上的刀身插进地面，剩下的部分在无月的夜晚亮着寒芒，无言地向永恒的对手发出邀请。魔魅的光影交错。

克劳德走近，不自觉单膝跪地，伸去自己僵硬的手臂。胸口早已愈合的贯穿伤再一次火烧似的钝痛，萨菲罗斯俯在他身后，轻柔地引导他去触碰刀柄。银发流泻，使克劳德感到背后如有清冷的月光洒落。

/别忘记我，克劳德。/

指尖并未触碰到任何实物，他的手指在寒冷中无意识地蜷缩。克劳德发现所谓“萨菲罗斯的长发”其实只是他脊背上冷汗所带来的错觉。他看着平整的地面，慢慢意识到这只是又一个关于萨菲罗斯的幻觉。他早该习惯的。

沉默着，克劳德呼出一口气。他险些因屏气过久而被自己憋死——如果他没有及时回忆起人是该如何呼吸的话。被幻觉捉弄得心神不定，怎么也不能说是件值得高兴的事。克劳德的心情糟透了。

他胡乱地擦去额角的冷汗，径自跨上不远处的芬里尔，逃也似的冲出沉睡之森，往自己在旅馆中的临时住所而去。然而不详的预感犹自附着在颈后，细细密密，如同夏日黏腻的水汽。

夜里克劳德发起低烧，于仲夏不够干爽的床单上辗转反侧，在睡与醒的边缘徒劳挣扎。他恍惚察觉自己滚落地面，但粗糙干燥的触感不像是这家廉价旅馆拥有的配置。

有人在他身旁屈身俯首，手掌覆上他的额头，微凉的温度无疑让人眷恋。

皮革手套。

克劳德从迷蒙中勉力清醒，抬头瞪视，气势有了，然而意识深处是乏味的无力。天杀的阴魂不散的萨菲罗斯不管是现实还是虚幻，从来不曾施舍放过他。

萨菲罗斯说话的语调还是一成不变的玩味：“不错的反应速度，值得赞赏。”

他决定无视这个幻觉，既因疲惫，也因不想纠缠个没完。实际上他还有些搞不懂现在他究竟是不是在做梦。目光所及之处显然不是那个亟待打扫的旅店套间。它简朴而整洁，客气里还弥漫着魔晄处理物燃烧后特有的古怪气味，似有若无；又有颜色浅淡的阳光从木窗玻璃穿透，照亮这个典型的乡下木屋，而所有的元素都笼着一层回忆的薄纱，带来不确定的熟悉感。

直到他看到与床相对的墙壁上，那张被晒到发白，部分图像甚至模糊不清的海报：英雄萨菲罗斯手持不知什么武器，从墙面向画外睥睨。下书一行大字：我需要你的加入！

萨菲罗斯顺着他的视线望去，只瞟了一眼，便顿感无趣，抱胸俯视道：“如此软弱，克劳德——”

仿佛全身的热度都集中在了他的面部，克劳德四肢冰凉，从虚弱的身躯中爆发出惊人的力量，暴起猛扑，在没有六式的情况下以手作刃，挥拳击上萨菲罗斯的侧肋，另一只手抓准时机，要将体格占优的敌人掼倒，以期获取先机。

但萨菲罗斯永远游刃有余。“虚幻不会让你强大，你需要认清现实。”他施施然说完自己的话，同时还能侧身闪过这力道强劲的一击，出腿猛踢克劳德膝弯，以作回礼，自然也被灵巧地躲过。

“你的废话总是这么多。”

克劳德回敬道。他的目光迅速在房间里扫过，在床尾看到了复合剑的踪影。萨菲罗斯不屑于趁他拿武器时偷袭，正颇有兴味地看他三步并作两步，匆匆拽起那柄比他还高的巨剑。奇异的信任。

然而正当萨菲罗斯放松手指，准备握紧从虚空里凝结的爱刀时，意外陡生。如同数据出错，锃亮的刀身几次闪烁，不能决定自己该有多长、多宽、又有多厚。克劳德犹疑着审视，剑尖轻触地面。他本该像了解六式一样了解萨菲罗斯的武器。但此时此刻，他的脑海中却空白一片，即使将记忆的垃圾桶也翻个底朝天，依旧想不起宿敌的武器所应有的模样。

事情发展得太过怪异，连同这诡异的昨日重现场景一起。两人在小小的房间里对视，没有人能立刻想出该做点什么，让尴尬的乌龙事件就此揭过。

刀光从萨菲罗斯的掌中熄灭。他停止继续做无用功，直接向克劳德说出自己的结论，声音显而易见的恼怒。

“你在遗忘。星球对你做了什么？”

克劳德想起在沉睡之森的那一晚，幻觉的萨菲罗斯说了“别忘记我”的话，而在那之后，他的记忆便缺失了一块，对那把武器如此刻骨铭心的自己，会悄然将其遗忘？那四个字也许是他自己发出的警示也不一定。对血海深仇的敌人眷恋不已，即使是他也自我厌恶到了极点。

他抓紧六式的剑柄。身体里不正常的低热不知什么时候已经消失，头脑又回复了往日的清醒。他冷淡地说：“没兴趣知道。而且与你相比，星球做的事一定好得多。”

滑稽。现在萨菲罗斯的性命于他的记忆相绑定，昔日仇敌的命运栓系于他的掌中。但克劳德感到索然无味：假如星球的确是聆听到了他的祈祷，那又为什么不早、不晚，偏偏在这个他甚至觉得一切都无所谓的时候开始干预。盖亚啊，早些年头的话，他肯定能在憎恶的怒焰中，毫不犹豫地让星球为自己做记忆切除——哪怕自己会因此变成一个白痴。

“但你心里似乎不是那么想的。”萨菲罗斯直直看进他的眼底。方才一闪即逝的焦躁已被“一切尽在掌握”的神情所取代。银发的毁灭者用目光再一次将克劳德的身影描摹，嘴角勾出蛇一般狡黠的微笑，“我不会让我们的羁绊就这样轻易被斩断的。好梦，克劳德，你要醒了。”

未及他反问那是什么意思，这里的一切就化作光点消散了。喘着粗气，他从旅馆的硬板小床上醒来，却是一夜未眠的倦怠。

——————————————

萨菲罗斯也许是找星球算账去了，也许没有。神罗曾经的将军物理破坏力可谓强大，然而说到精神层面，那还得打上个问号。谁也不知道如难以降解的毒素一样，在生命之流里混杂的他，究竟能对星球产生多么大的影响。

但从“梦”中醒来之后，克劳德依旧想不起宿敌的武器该是何种模样。看来萨菲罗斯也有不能离开办到的事。

他坐在床边看了六式很久。之前难以想象完全忘记一样东西是什么感觉，现在克劳德将其亲身经历，说实话，谈不上是愉快的体验。

他向朋友们试探性地发送消息，询问有关萨菲罗斯武器的事。第一个回复在六分钟后率先到来。

「正宗，长度在两米以上的太刀，硬度未知，锋利度也一样。是什么奇怪的小测试吗？我以为你是最清楚的，克劳德。」

看清发件人是文森特时，他有些惊讶，旋即想起在这两年，前塔克斯在新第七天堂帮蒂法照顾孤儿们，早已不是整天想着躺进棺材里睡觉，光想联系到就很麻烦的状态了。他连忙发送“没事，多谢。”回去，焦躁不安。不管他把那短短一句的描述念上多少遍，依然会在呼吸之间将其彻底遗忘。星球的售后服务真他妈齐备。

好吧，如果星球能在“实现愿望”之前找他征求一下意见，再不济给个通知，事情就会好办很多。但它只是个自我意识薄弱的类死物，没直接清空他的脑袋已是万幸之至。

呆坐片刻后，“事情怎么也不会更糟了” ，他这样自暴自弃地想着，拿去未送达的包裹回归送快递本业。送完这趟后，他要去教堂。

路途遥远，走了大半时已耗费半日光景。克劳德在无人的废弃工厂找到块完整的屋顶，决定短暂休息一会儿。他还没有想好自己到底要怎样做，理性与感性在他的大脑中混乱一片。一方面他不想要遗忘萨菲罗斯，其中有“爱”作祟，宿敌的自信并非空穴来风；但另一方面，良心无时无刻不在折磨他，要他铭记尼布尔海姆的火海，以及之后所有因萨菲罗斯而死的人们。

有时他会想，干脆放弃好了。但这种时候无用的执拗就又开始泛上舌尖，让克劳德的胸膛燃起不甘的火焰，得以再次度过一段浑浑噩噩的日子。他的命不属于自己。

就这样模糊地度过每一天吧，他的命运即为如此。克劳德轻轻沉入梦乡。神罗休息室微不可闻的轻音乐如背景幕布在脑海深处轻拂，他躺在虚幻的柔软沙发上打着盹儿。

/……萨菲罗斯将军又一次带领我们取得了胜利……/

墙上的电视播报着新闻，声音是回忆的模糊，令人舒适的白噪声。有机器运转的嗡鸣在空气里振动。克劳德眼皮半阖，在漆黑安稳的高楼夜色里放松下来。纯粹的黑有如羽翼包围着他，在其庇护下，他感到许久未曾有过的安心。

在梦里睡觉，真有意思。

笑意从他的嘴边蔓延到眼角。他睡着了。

第七区的废墟至今也没有被清理完毕，谈及此事，里维总是摇头叹息：“人手不够，废墟里又有太多魔晄残留，随时可能会发生爆炸。等一等吧，现在我们做不到。”所有这里依旧是九年前的模样。骑着摩托车缓缓驶过时，倒塌的钢筋水泥做着无言的控诉，而砖石间露出半截的布偶，经历风吹日晒，早已看不出原本的颜色。克劳德别过脸，向卖花女孩的教堂加速前进。

当年事件刚刚平息时有人要为他做精神评估，被干脆利落地拒绝。心理医生对此虽不意外，但也免不了担心，几次嘱托他要多和朋友们沟通，最后也不了了之。克劳德想起这事，终于有些遗憾。

他缓下脚步，轻轻走入教堂，在脆弱的花草间局促不安。艾丽斯的花园还是洁净一如往常，或许是有同伴早早做过打扫。大家都不曾忘记她。假如真的有应许之地的话，艾丽斯一定过得很幸福。那里会有扎克和她的父母族人，想想就是愉快得让人落泪的日子。

夕阳的晖光透过教堂长而窄的玫瑰花窗，落在地上成了散落的彩色光斑。橘色调。

克劳德席地而坐，对着含苞的花朵诉说不安，一开始声音很小，后来就渐渐大了起来，好像善解人意的少女正在他的身边倾听一样。

“……你会恨我吗？因为我没有办法为你报仇。”苦笑，他又说：“我也很想解脱……”

教堂还是那样的寂静。克劳德听不到“星球的声音”，一个人坐在冰冷的石制地板上，萧瑟落寞。他又安静地坐了一会儿，直至天空染上绛紫的色彩，才起身离开。

“明天见。”

萨菲罗斯“宏大的计划”被星球打乱节奏，势必不会任由宰割。沉睡之森那晚他侵入克劳德梦境的事也不可能是临时起意。能够一次次神秘重生，他掌握的力量肯定可以让他再次尝试脱出困境。

果不其然，克劳德甫一入梦，就立即看到了萨菲罗斯的身影。他坐在塑料圆桌旁，面前放一半冷的深盘披萨，粘腻的香气逸散，微妙的恶心。

不过萨菲罗斯没有要吃的意思，只有刀叉插在正中，牢不可拔且杀气四溢，不像用餐，更像凶杀现场。

克劳德眼皮一跳，扫视周围的模样活像一只过度警惕的猫。这回的梦境是圆盘之上的居民区街道，按理来说墙上应该到处张贴主角为某人的海报，但到底是梦，终于遵从主人的意愿，没变得那么真实，让克劳德免遭尴尬。

这地方还蛮适合打架的。

条件反射般，他的大脑进行自动评估。萨菲罗斯坐在路边摊面无表情的样子还挺魔幻现实。

萨菲罗斯的目光从被切分成均匀几块的披萨上移开，“我们需要沟通意见，达成共识。”

“没那个必要，我很乐意和你同归于尽。”

“你确定要这么放任自流？”萨菲罗斯坐着，眼神却像在俯视：“我死之后，杰诺娃因子并不会一并消失。你得清楚这个。”

克劳德拉开萨菲罗斯对面的一把椅子，动作僵硬。

“少拿那个外星婊子来威胁我。”

“那么，你已经明白了。”

萨菲罗斯语气笃定。克劳德不由得多看了他两眼，冷淡道：“你怎么做？星球要做的事情，我不觉得你能让它回心转意。”

“和我联手，一起将星球攥于手中。”萨菲罗斯微笑，“你以为我会这么说？”

“我不知道你这些年还培养了幽默感。”

“玩笑而已。不过办法有很多，你却未必会同意。”

“什么？”

萨菲罗斯又笑，“虽然让我介入是你自己的‘愿望’……真相大概不会让你高兴。”看着克劳德发白的脸色，他放轻声音，“你我之间有复杂的联系，让我可以借由你的‘思念’复活；反过来，我也可以对你施加强力的保护。解决这件事只需让你断开与星球的联系即可。”

说的简单，背后的危险却不可估量。他们二人并不能将后背交给对方，更遑论绑死在同一条船上的选项了。然而萨菲罗斯的神情真诚，在他的逻辑里，克劳德就是可以把身家性命托付给他。

克劳德眯起眼睛，几近嘲讽，“是什么让你觉得你在我这里还有信用可言，萨菲罗斯？杰诺娃因子居然还会对你的大脑有损伤？”

“言辞锋利不会使你更加强大。你该关注更加务实的东西。”萨菲罗斯向后靠在椅背上，抬手示意，“我们可以航向更远的地方，而不必蹉跎于小小的星球。只要你愿意。”

克劳德就要嗤笑出声了，萨菲罗斯又补上一句。

“……但我接受你的软弱。说说你的意见，我的人偶。”

“说话不好听就给我闭嘴，少拿那个词称呼我。”

克劳德呼出一口气，沉默。而萨菲罗斯丝毫没有不满的迹象。对着克劳德他一向如此，对方的每一个反应都好似让他感到有趣非常。夸张点说，就算克劳德发一整天的呆，他也能津津有味地看下去。

感情的投注是一场赌博，没人能保证自己一定会赢，但盲目付出者必将一败涂地。克劳德的人生就是混杂着血与泪的典例。他太早为一个人倾注真心，赤诚的爱意却只换来了永恒的绝望与痛苦。假使他不曾那样莽撞，至少憎恨能如钻石璀璨剔透，坚不可摧。

这是少有的和平时刻。无论如何，他们二人此刻相对而坐，不持尺兵。虚假的温和流淌在地面，浸湿双脚。

克劳德盯着那盘完全冷掉的披萨，感受到颇有兴味的目光在身上带来近有实质的刺痒。他喉咙干涩，脱口而出“我恨你，你知道的。”

“然而你也爱我。”

萨菲罗斯的声音好似叹息。他足够敏锐，已然触及真实。银绿的眼眸流光溢彩，前去追寻那池湖水。他探过身去，手掌抚过金发人的脸颊，欣长的指节弯曲，将克劳德低垂的头抬起，轻盈而又漫不经心。

再没有比他们二人的目光交融更让人体会到何谓“锁定”的了。两对眸子对视，像烧红的烙铁相互压紧，从此再难分开。仿佛水汽在其间升腾，结成雾似的细密液滴，落回七月的青蓝色海洋，涨起泛着白色泡沫的湖水。

克劳德甩开那只手，拽过萨菲罗斯颈侧的立领，说话间几乎是与他的气息流转交换。他答非所问。

“后悔，哪怕是一点……你有过吗？毫无感情地杀死……无辜的人时，你愧疚过吗？回答我。”

理由，给他一个释怀的理由。

“他们……都不重要。”萨菲罗斯的声音像是从水面上方传来的，其中的意味被模糊，“魔晄，或者说是生命之流，他们就在里面循环往复，在星球上出生又死亡。也许那么已经又一次见过面了。”

妄想听到萨菲罗斯道歉的自己真是蠢到家了。克劳德想到。他麻木于与非正常人交流的无力感。往好处想想，至少萨菲罗斯没说他只是踩死了脚下的蚂蚁。自己甚至从话里听出了一丝可疑的安慰，简直是一个可悲的斯德哥尔摩综合症患者。

但他还是感到悲哀，酸涩于血液扩散，渗进心房、大脑、指尖，一切留有感觉的部位。如同艾丽斯死时他的痛苦一样绵延。没有意义。

街道的天空泛着绿色，有生命般缓缓流动。克劳德重复道：“都不重要。”

他又冷笑：“‘都不重要’。萨菲罗斯，你居然说的出口。我的人生，完完全全被你毁掉的人生，你他妈说这不重要，真有你的！”

以此作为契机，有惊雷霹雳在晴空炸响，仿佛与他激烈的情感交相呼应，落下星星点点的亮绿色的雨。

「清除」

更为宏大的意识在高处低语，虚幻的梦境造物随着越来越大的雨势，竟如被投入水中的泡腾片，急速溶解。冷掉也没有人动过的披萨从虚空中掉下去，一片片散落分明，像米德加的圆盘落下，最终消失在漆黑的背景之中。

雨水如同倒灌，鲜绿而明亮的液体一刹那便像洪水从上空倾泻。在萨菲罗斯瞬间的惊愕里，克劳德品尝到奇异的满足感。星球的行动没有丝毫犹疑，在误打误撞的“愿望弥补”中，它已明白萨菲罗斯与克劳德的所谓“共生”关系是如何运作的了。

但萨菲罗斯的动作更快，早在裂隙出现时他就支起护盾。然而此刻透明的屏障在不断冲刷而下的生命之流中摇摇欲坠，明灭不定。即使是掌控了杰诺娃的力量，一个人对抗整个星球依然是天方夜谭。

理论上讲，这个萨菲罗斯仅仅算克劳德的回忆，首先被遗忘了最具攻击性的武器，此刻便失去了几分锐利，以及一些波澜不惊。

回忆的幽灵眼中有克劳德捉摸不透的情感酝酿，身处危境依然胆大包天，最后一次输入能量后放任屏障逐渐衰减，于渗漏的雨水下走近克劳德。而克劳德狂热的要同归于尽的脑子略微清醒，近乎惊恐地想起之前银发恶魔说过的，关于杰诺娃因子会失控的事。

不像萨菲罗斯吊诡的强大能力，没有魔石，他没办法释放屏障。危急时刻，身体为他做出一个不经思考的决定：扑上去，用肉体阻挡生命之流的洗刷。不加防备的萨菲罗斯被按倒在地，竖瞳扩张，眼里映照出克劳德不安分的金黄色尖发。

而克劳德要在心里抱怨恼人的体型差异，那让本该有效的遮蔽因此而变得可笑。

萨菲罗斯将自己屏住的呼吸放松下来。伸出双臂，他将克劳德僵硬的身躯抱紧，凑在后者的耳边低声耳语。

“这是你的梦境。不必拘泥于我施展的无用屏障，你可以直接把星球的意识赶走。”

我的梦境……

贴在温暖的皮革衣料上，克劳德怀疑从何时起，萨菲罗斯开始变得像一个“人”了。他神经质升起的防备被卸下，顺从宿敌的指引，去寻找自己精神中没有实体的屏障。

生命之流浸湿了他们的外衣，只余紧贴着的几处尚且干燥无忧。魔晄的气味再一次充斥口鼻，而克劳德因为这恐怖的既视感颤抖不已，就像又一次被置入培养罐。

“不要害怕，我会保护你。”萨菲罗斯说道。他的手放在克劳德的后背轻拍，“只有你保护好自己的意识，我才能在你和星球间建立防御。这里是你的领域。”

“……很难相信你会说这种话。”

仿佛抱怨，克劳德说着，抬头看向天空；他本来是想嗤笑的。冥冥中，他感受到有奇妙的充实感包裹在他的意识外围。碧绿的潮水退去了，无穷远处的裂隙迅速愈合，平整如初。而他们二人身上的生命之流也随之蒸发不见，使衣物重新变得干爽。

「清除」

背景中的声音再一次响起，不过这回被隔绝得很远，只有嗡鸣在漆黑的梦境里振动。萨菲罗斯立即抬手施术，于是连振动也被扫除，周围重回虚无的绝对安宁。

克劳德皱眉。这种感觉就像是一直存在的庞大背景物被遮挡，唯剩一根丝线继续链接着，从遥远的联系中传来星球的迷惑不解。它还不能明白发生了什么，比喻的话，是小孩子围着被层层包裹的礼物，因拆不开而怀疑人生，疑心里面根本什么都没有。

“星球暂时没办法对你的记忆进行干涉了。但这不是万全之策，还得继续想办法。”

“你大可放心，我永远不会忘记你。”

萨菲罗斯自喉咙深处发出轻笑，低沉的声音叩响在克劳德的耳膜，带来晕眩的感觉。梦境被重新构建，丝缕般织就出艾丽斯的教堂，而他们就躺在花田旁的空地上。也许是由于克劳德的倦怠，洒落的阳光随意，阴影不符合物理定律地向不同方向形成。是梦的虚幻。

克劳德挣脱萨菲罗斯的怀抱，起身走向教堂中四散的红木长椅，寻上一把便倒头就睡。

萨菲罗斯撑起手肘，绿瞳明亮。他问：“不打算和我再打三百回合？”

“……没兴趣，让我睡。”

克劳德带着浓浓鼻音的话语颤悠悠地在空气中波纹状扩散，飘进萨菲罗斯的耳朵。这几天克劳德没能好好休息。不管是谁，梦里会自动保持清醒可不是件轻松的事。

于是没人再说话，教堂里笼罩着神性的寂静。

萨菲罗斯站起，轻盈地走到另一把椅子旁，坐上去闭目养神。思考是灵魂的赘余，而他此刻放空大脑，久违地任凭自己滑入片刻的安宁。

有窸窣声响从克劳德那里传来。他蜷缩于小小的长椅，面孔埋在手臂之间。

“我……你该知道的，露克蕾西娅才是你的母亲，杰诺娃诱导了你。你为什么不能……”

萨菲罗斯耐心等待下一句话的出口，但克劳德没再说下去，只浅浅呼吸，似已睡熟。

有不可形容的冲动蔓上萨菲罗斯的声带，将其溺入本不应存在的伤感之中。静默着，静默着，他把指甲掐入手心的黑色皮革。

“……我很抱歉。”

这四个字就这样逃脱了他的桎梏，逸散在金色尘灰飘浮的空气里，连他自己也没有听清。他不明白为什么会想说这句话。轻薄又无力的感情。

——————————————

二点二七米。

克劳德在头痛中醒来，这条数据重新出现在了他的记忆殿堂，占据不小的分量。随机他意识到那是正宗的长度，经他亲身量取。

萨菲罗斯的刀，正宗。

他以手指按压太阳穴，压下脑袋里白噪音般的嗡鸣，不知该哭还是该笑。可喜可贺，他在与仇敌的紧密联系中再次迈进大步。

也许是星球于他的联系被削弱的缘故，萨菲罗斯终究是得到了他想要的东西，而这到底预示着什么暂且不在克劳德的考虑范围之内。

然而萨菲罗斯奇怪的态度在。没有趁机装神弄鬼对他进行精神摧残本就不是件正常的事，更不用说“道歉”了。

那无疑为他点燃了些许希望，或许能在多年的争斗之后，以此为契机休战也不一定，但毕竟只是微弱的希望，何时熄灭，也完全取决于萨菲罗斯心血来潮的变化而已。两个人的宿怨无法靠一人休止；克劳德只能做些几近于无的努力，虽然他才是被伤害的最深的那一方。不管还要解释多少遍：他累了，累到精疲力竭。

克劳德从敷衍铺下的机车防水布上起身，眺望边缘城乌云密布的天空，风雨欲来。一个月平均三十天，那里都没有几个晴朗的日子，就像是为过去的罪孽日日披上黑纱祷告，以求宽恕，愿所有的善与恶终得报偿，一切迷茫终有解脱。

希望，并不能仅仅押注于萨菲罗斯的阴晴不定上。克劳德将防水布叠好，塞进芬里尔的储物夹层之中。那人能做保护者，也能做毁灭者，一切仅凭心情而变化。也许他有一套行事准则，但克劳德现在还尚未摸透。连自己的想法都不甚明了的人，怎么可能看清他人的行进方向。况且萨菲罗斯善于伪装，又精于辞藻，能面不改色地说谎哄骗也是种难得的才能。

“杰诺娃……”

咀嚼着罪魁祸首的名字，克劳德咬牙，将无处安放的恨意和着干粮咽下，粗粝的口感让喉咙干涩，流血一般灼痛。他大口饮水，最后再看一眼朝阳，便跨上巨型机车，冲入了旧米德加的晨雾。

他要去找卢法斯，为了科学部门，或许他们对于杰诺娃的研究有所进展。WRO为了应对不知何时会再出现的危机，曾请求他定期提供血样以供研究，而他非常乐意尽一些绵薄之力。毕竟，不是所有的东西都能简单地被刀剑所杀死。

芬里尔驶入WRO总部车库，一路绿灯。以前的神罗大厦早已被萨菲罗斯所破坏殆尽，新的WRO利用了神罗残余的建材，沿用已有的规制，又建立了一栋只有不到神罗大厦一半高的建筑物。

像是故地重游，他手持新版ID卡，踏入直达科学部的电梯。熟悉的样式，熟悉的语音播报，熟悉的超重上升感，只是以前的人们如蒲公英被吹散，各奔命运。生活就是这么冷酷而又消磨意志。

电梯在15层停下，吵吵闹闹的声音比本人更先到来。

“……规划部的事就归规划部管。我们居然会沦落到当打杂跑腿的人了？大材小用啊！我的心很痛——”

克劳德掀起眼皮，与红发的前塔克斯四目相对，后者讪讪住嘴，句尾的话音戛然而止，而后才反应过来自己没必要沉默，又大呼小叫，“好久不见啊斯特莱夫！你都不多来WRO和我们切磋切磋！”

“没兴趣。”

“雷诺他总是这样。”伊琳娜一边按下她的目标楼层，一边不好意思地笑，“其实大家都只是很担心你。毕竟离群索居让人不安。”

“伊琳娜……！”雷诺脱口而出。

鲁德站在旁边，对伊琳娜的话赞同地点点头。于是在这三人组成的善意的漩涡中，克劳德手足无措。他的眼神软化，在三人份的目光中不知看向何处才好，最后定于电梯门缝上的一点，“……没有那么不方便，谢谢你们关心。”

“只是例行关心，希望你今天能够开心一点。”伊琳娜抱紧那摞文件，话中似有同情隐现。而雷诺随意地靠在墙壁上，大叹一声，猛拍克劳德肩膀，说道：“凡事想开点，整天苦着脸当然会不高兴。你该多笑笑，我们又不是一点忙都帮不上！”

克劳德揉揉发疼肩膀，嘴角弯起微不可察的弧度，“我会尝试的。”

「叮——」

28层到了。

伊琳娜抬头，看电梯门无声滑开，回头冲克劳德抱歉地笑，“里维部长找我们有急事，先走一步啦。再见，克劳德。”

“克劳德•斯特莱夫，有空一起喝一杯。”

雷诺单手扛起不知装有什么东西的沉重纸箱，向他挥手作别，克劳德只来得及点头示意自己已听见，红发的人便哼着跑调的歌走了。

高大的男人最后离开。他抬起更大的货物，墨镜下的眼睛投来意味深长的一瞥，“科学研究部……几天前那里似乎传来了好消息。斯特莱夫，好运。”

语毕，鲁德转身出去了。神罗制的高品质电梯立即关上了活动门，将两行人隔开。但三人组的活泼气氛仍留在了电梯之中，扫去了克劳德心中的一丝阴霾。

好消息……

他期待着，走入满是化学气味的46层科学研究部，脚步较平时更为急促，然而满地礼炮碎屑让他有些怀疑自己是否走错了。

研究部开了个生日派对吗？

一个年轻人步履匆匆，差点撞上他时脸上依然是掩饰不住的喜色。

“对不起，对不起……哎呀！克劳德！”

“……查德利？”

“天大的喜事啊！”查德利整整白大褂，双手激动到哆哆嗦嗦，重重地按在了克劳德的肩上，开始摇晃，“我就说过，单凭化学研究是没办法解开杰诺娃的生命之谜的。惟有多学科交叉和综合思考才能创造！才能发现！物理是最棒的！”

就算克劳德有改造增强过的身体，再被晃下去也怕是会吐。他使力让查德利的动作停止，却也抑制不住嘴角蔓开的笑容，“你发现了什么？”

“反物质。”

查德利庄严地抬起双手，描画虚空中并不存在的图像，“杰诺娃是类似于反物质的存在。普通火焰无法让其燃烧，要反过来看，只有惰性气体！在我们看来是惰性气体的才能点燃它！”

科学家陶醉在自己的世界里，喋喋不休，“而且我分析了萨菲罗斯他们的资料，那些‘翅膀’很可能就是高维投影的实例！为什么是单翼？因为反物质杰诺娃因子会对应湮灭！所有只有一侧的羽翼能被人类所观测到，单翼飞翔是有逻辑的！”

随后他又说了些让人云里雾里的话。什么“高维影响”、“坍缩重塑”，全部在每句话中充斥。毫无疑问，倘若杰诺娃不是敌人，科学家肯定会向其顶礼膜拜。

而克劳德虽然大部分听不懂，却能感受到其中奔涌的热情与激动。隐隐约约，他意识到或许有办法彻底消灭杰诺娃了。

查德利的长篇大论终于告一段落。他见克劳德依旧迷惑不解，便抓起后者手臂，将他引向一间实验室，口中仍在念叨“研究方向错了，知识越多越有害……”。

“啊，对了，你来这里是有什么事吗？”

脚步匆匆，查德利终于想起自己该问的问题了。就像有米德加巨蟒在身后追赶一样，他飞舞手指，用比平时快一倍的速度，解锁开门一气呵成。克劳德被拽进房间，差点踉跄摔倒。

“……我来例行提供血液样本。”

“原来如此。那正好，我可以为你演示杰诺娃细胞的‘燃烧’。”查德利递来一个小烧杯，“不过……我还是建议你用注射器抽血，毕竟安全无菌。你自己的武器多少有些不卫生，既麻烦又痛。”

查德利说这话时，克劳德正从六式里抽出最小的那把副刀，熟练地在光洁的右臂上划了下去，看血液汨汨流淌。没几秒伤口愈合，克劳德便再割一刀，几次来回才收集到半烧杯。他面不改色地擦拭刀刃，重新将其装回时，皮肤已根本看不出伤口的痕迹了。

他说：“都一样。”

对此，查德利叹了一口气，只伸手接过那半杯鲜红的液体，将其置入占据整个房间那么大的庞大仪器之中，等待分离完成。在电能驱动下，机器在规律的噪音中高效运转，银白色的汞状液体从血液里被分离出来。仅仅半烧杯的原料，提取出来的杰诺娃细胞就能平铺出肉眼可见的小块薄层。查德利忧虑地看了他一眼，不再言语。

他使用特殊的装置来点燃杰诺娃细胞。真空隔层、惰性气体，以及低温，这些都是必需的条件。科学到了最后会挑战人类的思维极限，难以想象的情况，在推导之中是真实存在的。

“帮我关一下灯吧，克劳德。”

查德利的声音颤抖，他的眼里是激动崇拜又向往的光芒。自然的奇迹，会给人以最简单的震撼。克劳德依言关灯，实验室便浸没在墨般的漆黑里，吞噬着光源，让那双发着绿色荧光的魔晄眼格外明亮。在这黯淡的光的引导下，查德利的指尖搭上输入指令的按钮。

微笑，却也带着犹疑，查德利询问道：

“那么，我们要开始了，请一定看仔细一点。毕竟……很美。”

克劳德静了几秒，点头，两只湖蓝色的眼瞳在暗色里晃动。然后，细管装置将液氮注入隔了两层透明防护的密闭容器中，混入絮状的单质氦固体。克劳德疑心自己有听到被冻裂的玻璃的脆响。

在急剧下降的温度中，杰诺娃细胞发出白光——不，是它在吸收周围的物质，让它们发光。仅仅一瞬的柔和光芒，下一刹那，银白流体疯狂“燃烧”！摇曳着的火光如墨入清水般迅速扩散，舔舐着特制容器的内壁，刷洗出雪花般的透明纹路。而闪亮的颜色如霓虹灯刺眼又绚丽，荧光黄、鲜绿、电子蓝，以明艳的紫红色为主导，像植物生长一样蔓上可以触及的每一寸地方。

它们被困在头颅大的容器里翻滚回旋，风暴般吸引着周围的一切，溅射的火星敲打出刺眼的光点，像烟花万千于暗夜爆炸绽放，将漆黑的实验室点亮如白昼。

克劳德感到双眼刺痛，牙缝里漏出嘶声，查德利慌忙挥手挡住他的视野，懊恼大叫。

“我居然忘了，杰诺娃火焰会引起同族共燃，你得离远一点！”

但不必这么麻烦了。观感上时间或许被拉长了，然而实际上，杰诺娃细胞的燃烧只持续了不到五秒。包裹反应物的球体容器已经空无一物，像被一只大手挤压变形，伴随着音爆似的一声脆响，大气压把它压爆了。瞬间，屋内气流全向那里冲去，带起一股力道不小的风。那是空气在填补变为“真空”的区域。杰诺娃细胞与那里的物质一同湮灭了。

短短几秒内，克劳德并没有大碍。他恍惚地打开点灯，盯着那片区域，晃了晃自己的脑袋，可以说是难以置信。“永远的杂质”——杰诺娃细胞真的被彻底消灭了。留存在他身上的杰诺娃细胞感应不到同族，又在焦躁低语“再结合”。

“居然是真的。”

他情不自禁地说出声音来，嘴角绽开明亮的笑容，喜形于色。他的双手颤抖，不知该把自己放在哪里才不显突兀，正无意义地摆动。

查德利颇为自豪，充满喜爱地轻拍巨大的科学仪器，也被克劳德不加掩饰的快乐所感染，憧憬道：“以后，我们可以专攻惰气的提取，把杰诺娃一把火烧干净。至于你们旧特种兵，大家可以慢慢进行透析。一切都会好起来的！”

「一切都会好起来的」。这将是克劳德会在心中无数次默念的魔咒。他大笑，多年来未曾有过的阳光照进心底，明媚。让萨菲罗斯强制性的联结见鬼去吧，现在，主导权完全掌握在了他的手中，他大可随意决定自己的做法，而不必与萨菲罗斯永远纠缠不清下去。

克劳德轻快地上前，紧紧拥抱瘦弱的科学家，嘴唇在后者耳边吐息颤抖，快乐地说道：“你现在是我最爱的人了，查德利！”

“诶、谢谢？但这其实是我和几位前辈共同的研究成果……”查德利在他的钳制下挣扎，欲哭无泪，“克劳德，我知道你很高兴，不过我还是个普通人，要喘不过气了……”

“抱歉。”

金发碧眼的青年深呼吸，平复心情。多年遗恨终有结果，饶是他也无法抑制自己的兴奋。他松开手，向查德利草草道别，并请求道：“那么，我去想办法将杰诺娃细胞聚合，‘燃烧剂’的事就拜托科学部了。”

“我会尽快找部长作出批示，到时PHS联系。”

他点点头，走出实验室，在离开大楼前顺路在政务部更新了自己的各地通行证。

科学部的最新研究成果为克劳德带来黎明的曙光，将他从被迫与萨菲罗斯绑定的窘境中解救了出来。但将杰诺娃分散各处的细胞聚合清除就是另一个难题了，只要仍有残余，他永远的敌人总是可以“借尸还魂”。因此，为了达成完美结局，必须同时洗掉克劳德对萨菲罗斯的记忆，并烧掉所有的杰诺娃细胞。

然而，那几乎是不可能的事。

除非……

星球的悲剧英雄眯起眼睛，想到了两全其美的对策。

——————————————

萨菲罗斯剥夺了他做梦的权利。自沉睡之森的那一晚后，无论是噩梦还是美梦，都再也无法造访他的梦境了。睁眼想的是萨菲罗斯，闭眼看见的是萨菲罗斯。萨菲罗斯萨菲罗斯，简直是精神污染。

而精神污染源这回出现在一望无际的十字架墓园中央，站在白纱的缀花拱门下方。像这样的细木架拱门还有无数多个，排成长长的一列，仿佛结婚时所用的典礼装饰一样，出现在墓地中很是突兀。

萨菲罗斯摘下一朵木架上的花，小小的天蓝色。他若有所思地笑，“‘坚定的决心’。克劳德，说说看，你做出了怎样的决定？”

天空中密布着阴云，轻柔又不可置疑地遮挡住所有明亮的阳光，只在缝隙间有所遗漏。光芒呵，有人忐忑不安。

克劳德迈动沉重的脚步，走到他恨与爱的具象化面前，强迫自己直视那双仿佛能看透一切的竖瞳。

“我要和你一起去死。”

隐瞒是毫无意义的。萨菲罗斯了解他，了解他每一步的犹疑是为了什么，了解他每一句咽回肚中的话会是什么，了解他复杂的目光里是包含着什么。即使萨菲罗斯不了解自己。

萨菲罗斯了然地笑，“你找到完全杀死杰诺娃细胞的方法了。”

……永远如神全知全能。

克劳德毫无计划被看穿的恼怒。他习惯于这种感觉，只仰头，迷醉又冷静，把手放在那裹于黑色皮革之下的胸膛上，触到强而有力的心跳跃动。永远鲜活。他问：“再结合……我自己和其他细胞也能做到吗？”

“当然，”萨菲罗斯低语，无比自然地搂住他纤瘦有力的腰，嘴角掠过意义不明的笑，“不过，我不会任由你去做的。我有条件。”

“什么？”

“去北大空洞，将我复活，我会亲自聚合其他细胞。”

“我是要谋杀你。”克劳德警告道。

这确实是关键所在。即使萨菲罗斯一向逻辑清奇，也不至于神奇到这个地步。银发的男人微笑——在克劳德面前他总是在笑。

“那很有意思，我不在乎。就让我看看你会为我做到什么程度吧，克劳德。”

克劳德的目光里掺杂了太多说不清的东西，而萨菲罗斯福至心灵，俯下身去轻吻那总是紧皱的眉毛，像羽毛轻拂，意义是斑驳的空白。他们总是心照不宣，以二人心知肚明的、克劳德的爱为中心，向外辐射出变异又难以阐明的情感。

金发的人打断这过于柔和的动作，按下萨菲罗斯的后脑，在其笑意盈盈的注视之下，径直吻上那双唇。生疏但毫不迟疑地，他用齿舌去叩问另一个人的关隘。而萨菲罗斯漫不经心地张开嘴唇，灵巧的舌纠缠着克劳德的，吮吸又翻搅，不容置喙的动作惹得后者呼吸粗重。然而这并非结束，正当克劳德要缴械退出时，曾经的将军熟练利用谋略，乘胜追击，攻入敌军堡垒，杀的克劳德皮甲不留，唇舌酸痛，湛蓝的眼睛蒙上水雾。萨菲罗斯轻笑，终于放了自己的俘虏一马。

克劳德只觉头晕目眩，若非这并非现实，他一定得喘好久气才能调匀呼吸，而不会只有泪光闪烁。

“很喜欢？”语调体贴，萨菲罗斯贴在他的唇边，颇有暗示的话说了一半。

“去了北大空洞后，我该干什么？”他无视了调笑，专心于最主要的事。萨菲罗斯简洁地回答：“什么都不需要。只要你走近空洞，我就能自幻影现身。”

典型的萨菲罗斯风格，但也具有稳定的安心感。在诡谲莫测的风云变幻里，仅有他是唯一的定量，就像数学计算，进行到有关他的部分时不需过多思考，只有代入，代入这永恒不变的存在。他从不会在克劳德的人生中缺席。

“我为你在这里留了一块墓碑。”

突兀地说道，克劳德的头向后仰，拉开一点距离，好看清萨菲罗斯的脸庞。他拨开一缕落在自己颊上的银丝，正被笼罩在长发织就的静态瀑布里。萨菲罗斯向四周扫视，兴味盎然道：“我该说谢谢吗？不过看这装饰，你更想和我举办婚礼，克劳德。”

“把那些事留在棺材里再跟我说吧，萨菲罗斯。”

软风吹去他脸上的热意。背景中蓝色的花朵散落，徒留白纱在空中飘晃。轻柔的风何以有强大的力量呢？然而他们久经战斗，本应岿然不动的身躯被其吹摇，相拥着倒向地面，像每一对互相渴求已久的恋人会做的事一样。刚刚才分离的唇又一次贴紧，简单的皮肤接触因为感情的变化而带上不同于以往的意味。正是因为被用来与特别的人接吻，嘴唇才有了非凡的意义。

萨菲罗斯显而易见的兴致勃勃。他吻了又吻，像个毛头小子一样沉迷于纯洁的轻啄，即使他的双手在不安分地向克劳德的衣服里探去。

“你爱我，对吧？”他轻啮克劳德形状优美的耳廓，犹自喋喋不休。

“你什么都知道。”克劳德轻叹，以不逊色于萨菲罗斯的急迫，伸手去卸对方坚硬的肩甲。这肩甲直接与皮衣相连，并不能直接拆分。萨菲罗斯大笑，自己解开交叉与胸前的两根皮带，短短几下，便将难住克劳德的衣物脱了下去，接着又埋首于后者的颈窝，耕耘般种下一颗颗深红而偶有牙印的草莓。

虽然对这种麻痒感到难以自持，克劳德还是没有躺等挨操。他抚上萨菲罗斯的胸肌，毫不示弱地开始揉搓淡色的乳头。男性那处本没什么感觉，可被这样细致侍弄着，也有了心里作用，仿佛暗暗有生物电流通过似的。

萨菲罗斯呼吸一窒，从克劳德脖颈处抬头，瞳色比以往深沉很多，魔晄的光却是更加明亮。

“很好。”他俯跪着，完全覆盖住克劳德小他一号的身躯，且攥住一只作乱的手，将其压在地面动弹不得。联想到武器与攻击性的关联，克劳德忍不住抱怨：“是我回忆起正宗的事让你的暴君本性加强了吗？”

“我向来如此。”

萨菲罗斯一边从他拉链敞开的衣领伸进手去，一边再次俯身用舌侵入他的口腔。克劳德顺从地张口，与“敌人”在狭窄湿润的小室中共舞，来不及吞咽的津液沿着缝隙流出，一路点燃更多欲火。

恰在他快喘不过气时，萨菲罗斯退了出去。但也仅留几秒钟待他稍作休息，便又食髓知味地堵了上去，咕啾的水声在梦境中回响，让克劳德从尾椎泛起酸麻。知道自己并不会因缺氧而死去会让人更加寻求极限的刺激。接吻带来的快感在脑海里炸起烟花，溅起金星在眼前闪动。

克劳德剩下的那条发软的手臂搭在萨菲罗斯的肩膀上，短短的指甲在光裸的背上无意识滑动，就像猫咪间玩耍的游戏一样。但就算不论双唇的抵死缠绵，向下看去，景象也谈不上纯洁无辜。

二人的阴茎都充血挺立着，渗出的前液将裆部的布料浸湿，成为黏腻的模样。萨菲罗斯的手抚摸着他的胸腹，间或移向下方，挑逗着将勃起的那物揉捏两把，激得克劳德双腿酸软，在酒中酿醉了一般。

克劳德在又一阵快感的冲刷下颤抖不已，遵循本能的指引，把修长的双腿盘上萨菲罗斯的腰，双脚勾紧，又引来上位者低沉的笑。笑声在他与其紧贴的唇边振动，带来新一轮感官刺激，让未高潮的身体匆忙吐出几滴浊液。

“别磨磨蹭蹭的。”克劳德忍无可忍。

萨菲罗斯终于如他所愿，停下了没完没了的深吻，以最快速度脱下——不，是撕掉了他们的裤子。幸亏这里是梦境，否则冰凉的石制地板说不定会让他们的欲望冷却。

双腿大张，克劳德终得解放的双手搂住萨菲罗斯的脖子，而后者托起他的臀部，让二人的阴茎相互摩擦，带来触电式的快感，直达天灵盖。即使他有心抑制呻吟，仍有带着气音的喘息从齿关溢出。克劳德将唇凑上萨菲罗斯的下颌，没有规律地轻吻着。这个角度和姿势如他难以发力，没法自行触及更远的地方。

他试图伸手去抚慰萨菲罗斯硬的像铁棍一样杵在他大腿上的阴茎，然而没有办到。萨菲罗斯先他一步，握住了他此刻最敏感的部位，好整以暇地肆意玩弄，以他没法控制而清楚起来的吟哦呻咏为乐。

握紧、松开、轻抚、重压，自己曾经做过的事再发生在身上时，一切都变得天翻地覆。萨菲罗斯此刻就在与他做爱，纤长有力的手指像小蛇一般灵活，将普通的手活玩出许多花样。克劳德几乎就要忍不住释放了。然而这是萨菲罗斯，不仅是他爱的人，也是他即将杀死的敌人。

他决定不能那么快投降。

“哦？”萨菲罗斯被那双透亮的蓝眼睛一瞪，又硬了几分，笑着加重了手上的力道，像揉一块海绵似的，以带来最大程度的爽度为标准，存心要让克劳德忍到眼泪汪汪。

但克劳德的反制措施也开始启动。他调动身体柔韧性，蜷缩起来，把手探向那在用粘液往他腿根画画的东西，握了上去，报复性地揉捏，在萨菲罗斯陡然加重的呼吸的同时，发出声颇像呻吟的哼笑。

然而他毕竟是更先到达高潮临界点的。萨菲罗斯还犹有余力的时候，克劳德早已眼神涣散，手上难以使力，快感由会阴向大脑冲刷，一波又一波，逐渐要冲塌他沙筑的堡垒。

“投降吧，克劳德。”

萨菲罗斯喘着气，他也忍得极为辛苦，但比起克劳德来说，状态是好得多。他甚至还有力气低下头，舔去克劳德眼角流出的泪珠，坏心眼地把克劳德紧咬的牙撬开，含住嘴唇，吞下他破碎的呻吟。

那涣散的目光竭力找到焦点，倔强的金发人吐出单词：“不……”

也许他是拒绝投降，但在萨菲罗斯顺着他的腰线，把手滑向那隐秘之处时，淋漓的快感让他的身体将意志出卖。形状匀称的阴茎颤抖而又痉挛着，先是吐出一点白浊，后才将腥膻粘稠的白色物质喷射而出，溅在了萨菲罗斯结实的腹肌之上。

克劳德的视野里顿时充满白光。他的手从萨菲罗斯那处落下，本人也脑海一片空白，在登顶的极乐中无法思考。

萨菲罗斯抱住他脱力的身躯，沾取克劳德自己的精液以做润滑，一出手便是急不可耐的两根手指。沉浸于高潮余韵的克劳德无力反抗，从萨菲罗斯腰间松开的双腿被人为掰得更开，毫无遮蔽地将私密处展示。手法恶劣者还边笑边在他洁白柔嫩的大腿内侧落下亲吻，称赞这是他所见过的最美景色，更在克劳德全副武装与他战斗的矫健之上。

“我之前就应该和你在床上‘战斗’。”

“做梦……啊！”

“我们现在确实是在做梦。”萨菲罗斯温柔地轻咬他的乳头，手下却是反差巨大的强硬。蘸着克劳德的精液以作润滑，他用手指把那些子子孙孙送回他们生产者的身体深处，一路碾过肉壁，让克劳德的脚趾蜷缩又放开，双腿酥软，使不上力气。

男性的直肠本不是被用来交合的，自然没有自己分泌的肠液。故萨菲罗斯为克劳德做润滑时只好将后者的精液物尽其用，却也堪堪在抵入三根手指时用尽，毕竟正常男性一次射精的量只有五毫升左右。三指在后穴中翻搅，虽已扩张的不算狭小，但对于吞吃萨菲罗斯的巨物来说，仍旧比较吃力。

克劳德伏在萨菲罗斯怀里气息不稳，一根弦全系在身后的手上了。那手拨什么什么音，他便会低低吟出某个调，生理反应完全脱离自身的掌控。

“要操就快点……！”

克劳德仰头，塌着腰，双手压在萨菲罗斯身上做支撑。除了思维，他的每一个细胞都像在做爱中反复叫喊“再结合”，大煞风景。萨菲罗斯用闲着的右手揩去克劳德额头上的汗水，解释道：“现在插进去，你是想废掉吗？”

而承受者毫不介意，抓住萨菲罗斯粗硬的家伙就要自己往里面送，还挑衅道：“这是我的梦，萨菲罗斯。你射进去，润滑就有了。你难道不举？”

“这可是你自己说的。”

既然已被主人家如此盛情邀请，哪有不欣然赴约的道理。萨菲罗斯先惩罚性地咬了克劳德腹部一口，之后便找好角度，挺身长驱直入。三指扩张的程度果然不能将他完全承受，阴茎半插了进去，再要前进就感到滞塞，无法整根没入。他尝试加大力度，只碾得克劳德发出一声混有甜味的嘶声。后者弯起腰，伸手去碰萨菲罗斯阴茎露在外面的部分，轻一下重一下地抚慰。没有章法乱动的手教对方一把按住。他在不上不下的窘境中嗔视萨菲罗斯，“这会儿要你射，你又不射了？”

“我要被你捏萎了。”萨菲罗斯沙哑笑道。他此刻也并不好过。龟头那几处敏感的地方被夹着，酸痛大于欢愉。他覆着克劳德的手，引导他轻柔地去触碰。克劳德只觉那物在他手下又胀了几分，或许只是心理作用，然而在这种时候，对未知的恐惧让他的身体更加兴奋，手法上竟也渐入佳境。被他服务的那人享受着他的青涩，并不吝啬于给他正向反馈，低喃出令人面红耳赤的夸赞。

克劳德只觉脸上热得快能烤熟鸡蛋了。他迷迷糊糊地摩挲那半根阴茎，身下也难以自持，包裹住萨菲罗斯分身的内壁肌肉无意识地收紧，与手上的动作形成配合，不到半分钟，萨菲罗斯便要精关失守。

既然不必与克劳德“比赛”，自己也急于润滑插入，萨菲罗斯就不再纠结于忍耐，大大方方地顺其自然，在猛地挺身的同时，粘稠而质重的精液全数射进克劳德未被完全开拓的后穴中，猝不及防间直接顶出他一声惊愕又婉转的呻吟，使人成就感顿起，热血也奔涌上头。

在“啵”的水声中，萨菲罗斯完全插了进去，像一根楔子钉入了榫卯，紧密而又难以分开，带给双方共同的奇异满足感。而克劳德思绪空白一秒，修剪平整的指甲在萨菲罗斯的背上紧掐，没留下伤口，反而有了些勾人的意味。至少萨菲罗斯闭目享受，为自己以前没和克劳德上过床深刻忏悔。

木架结构拱门上的白纱吹拂在他们赤裸的皮肤上。就着微热的清风，萨菲罗斯从高潮后短暂的不应期缓过来，再次提枪上阵。他先是小幅度地抽动，克劳德便双眼紧闭，咬着唇低声抗议道：“不……不、太过了……”

“但我们才刚刚开始，克劳德，你未免太不自信了。”萨菲罗斯用手托起克劳德汗湿的脸颊，扫去几缕粘在上面的金发，吻上身下人的眼睑，突发奇想，“睁开眼睛，哭给我看看。”

“你整天到底在想些什么？”

克劳德明亮的眸子不可思议地大睁，深蓝的湖上雾气弥漫。萨菲罗斯大悦，加大了抽插的幅度与速度。他在克劳德半破碎的泣音中断断续续地笑，“你这不已经开始做了么，我会让你赶快完成任务的。”

不等克劳德回答，萨菲罗斯就专心于操干他的过程，每一下都挤出响亮的水声，操得克劳德的下体在过度的快感中爽到酸麻，小声的呻吟也一次比一次更加露骨色情。而就在这不加节制的操弄中，克劳德的阴茎又有射精的趋势了。

萨菲罗斯发现了这一现象，但并未用手将其掐住，不让克劳德释放。他只在后者射精后更为甜腻的声音中意味不明地笑，自得其乐地专注于自己在做的事，变化着角度，用不同花样卖力地研磨克劳德的身体深处。

“够了……”

在高潮后的酸软中，不算钝感的后穴被不停使用，克劳德的话里已有了明显的哭腔。萨菲罗斯也并非打桩机一样不停歇，只随着自己的意，深一下浅一下地戳刺，总之就是不给克劳德放松的机会，为着“把克劳德操哭”的目标，他拥有无限的耐心。此刻，克劳德就是怒涛中的一叶小船，不安稳地摇摆，被潮水击打而随时有倾覆的危险。

他们的十指交叉，为不确定的联系裹上丝缕的安全感。克劳德用力回握，体验着虚幻在他体内进进出出，黏黏糊糊。仿佛连脑子也被操坏了一样，他犹疑着，于嘶哑的干渴里真切地疑问：“你……真的很想看我哭？”

“嗯。”萨菲罗斯的动作放缓，与之前相比几乎只算是按摩。他们交叠的手撑在褪下的衣物上，于或光滑或粗糙的表面上缠绵紧扣。萨菲罗斯低头，细细舔吻那被主人咬破的唇，将血迹全部舐去。他热衷于亲吻。在快感减到放松频率时，他又加上一句，“我想看你没有防备的模样。”

克劳德沉默，在规律地喘息中伸出舌尖，几近亲昵地与萨菲罗斯的相触，交换唾液。他忽然使力，肌肉匀称的长腿复又盘上萨菲罗斯的腰，如同扣上了如意扣一般交缠着。萨菲罗斯停下动作，看他支起上身，在无人的墓园梦境里向他耳语。本人或许没有发觉，但纠结的羞赧无处遁藏。克劳德就这样说道：“……你用力一点，我会试试。”

“但也别太期待。”

他又补上，不明白男人哭泣究竟有什么好看的地方，只当是萨菲罗斯的施虐欲作祟。然而后者没有立即动作，他迷惑扭头，正对萨菲罗斯烧起熊熊欲火、瞳孔缩成细细一线的摄人亮绿双目。

萨菲罗斯攥紧他的手腕，身下的动作变得极为凶狠，直要把克劳德顶晕过去，每一下都把后者撞到歪斜。

克劳德不再掩饰自己生理盐水自眼中向外的流淌，呜咽着哭了起来，微涩的泪水从颧骨流至锁骨，也流经萨菲罗斯亲吻爱人的嘴唇。他哭起来的确有副漂亮而惹人怜惜，却又诱人犯罪的面庞，既激起别人的保护欲，也勾得起施虐欲，使人在矛盾的二者中为他神魂颠倒。

泪水将他的脸浸染得一塌糊涂，蓝色湖泊也像被锁在了琥珀里，透明的液体把它洗得透亮。在绝伦的官能刺激中，克劳德被操射了。他耸立却被忽视的分身可怜巴巴地吐出一点精液，往他们一片狼藉的下身上又加了点让人抓狂的杂乱。

与此同时，萨菲罗斯也射了出来。最后的欢愉后，二人一齐停下动作，安静地躺在并不冰冷的地面上——梦境总是有些特权的。克劳德睁着茫然的眼睛，远望高处拱门的白纱随风飘拂。他嘶哑道：“够了，今天就睡吧”

萨菲罗斯低应一个“好”，侧卧着把克劳德圈在怀里，枕着不知是谁的衣服准备睡觉。他虽是精神体，该有的休息也不能少，这是有如能量守恒一样不变的真理。

沉默了一会儿，克劳德又难以启齿道：“……不把你射进来的东西弄出去？”

“如果我说我想让你被塞着呢？”萨菲罗斯不等他大怒，就咬咬他的耳朵，补充说明，“开玩笑。不过这是你的梦，留着也不会有影响。而且你真的愿意我把手指伸进去吗？”

这的确是事实，真实至此，一切也只是梦境克劳德甚至不能确定身旁这位到底是不是萨菲罗斯本人。

权作“真实证据”吧。倦意袭来，克劳德放弃思考，也伸出臂膀，抱紧了爱人的身躯。

“晚安。”

他喃喃着，闭上眼睛，在熟悉又陌生的醉人麝香气味中睡去。

“……晚安。”

有吻落于他的额头。

第二天克劳德睡到了日上三竿，醒来时脑海里仍残存与爱人相拥而眠的美好触感。肌肉虽未受到实质性伤害，他的精神却疲惫万分：他不是多了个随身空间般的梦境而已，高强度的精神活动带来的劳累是实打实的。

他放弃在心中不断更正对萨菲罗斯的称呼了，既爱又恨本就难以用一个词概括。既然生命的终点线已被自己划好，在死之前放纵一下心情并不会让世界毁灭。

那么，“爱人”。

克劳德感到晕眩。萨菲罗斯会说“爱”，简直是当代滑稽荒诞剧本。但他的生活就是如此不切实际，仅剩的温存他也想要去抓紧。

下一步，该前往北大空洞了，得先如约将萨菲罗斯实体化，他才能再想之后的事情。向萨菲罗斯询问如何自行发起“再结合”只是个幌子。事实上，他已经在与杰诺娃细胞的相互融合中学会了这一技能。正因如此，克劳德才愿意最后满足一下自己的愿望。倘若萨菲罗斯另有阴谋，他还能借此最后一搏，打断萨菲罗斯可能存在，也可能不存在的攻击。

……毕竟对自己被谋杀的事实淡定至此，即使对前神罗将军的神奇脑回路有清晰的认知，为了确保万无一失，克劳德也必须做好最糟糕的打算。

全身神经依然蛰痛难耐，尤其是某些不可言说的地方。他挣扎着从床上起身，倒茶时思绪纠结成一团乱麻，无比希望治愈魔石能对幻觉式疼痛有效。

他真的去试了一次，没有效果。叹着气，克劳德将冷茶一饮而尽，慢慢收拾东西，准备经由骨头村前往北大空洞。

走到大堂时，旅店的女主人鞠躬，为星球的英雄献上敬意，送上祝福。

“斯特莱夫阁下，祝您一路顺风。”

而他终于停下按摩太阳穴的动作，回以感谢，随后又买了一些干粮，以及登山工具，预备像曾经做过的那样，攀登上北大空洞所在的冰封雪山。他也并不是没有想过联系WRO，用更快捷的方式到达目的地。然而此行他是要送自己和萨菲罗斯一同上路，多一个人知道事情细节，就多一分计划失败的风险。权衡之下，只有单独行动一途。

在大空洞，克劳德杀死过萨菲罗斯一次，但他想象不出后者会如何“自幻影中现身”。不过，他总将知道那是怎样的情形的。

——————————————

行至冰山半途，查德利发来短信，告知他科学部已全力投入惰气的分离工作，将在后天把“燃烧剂”送到他的手上，并询问该在哪里联系他。

依照克劳德的计划，他会在复活萨菲罗斯后离开北大陆，前往尼布尔海姆的旧反应炉，点燃所有的杰诺娃细胞，为漫长的人生旅途画上最终的句号，而最靠近他故乡的联络点在火箭村。思考之后，他将回复发送过去，继续专心于攀岩。

随着陡峭的地势逐渐平缓，他明白自己就要到达目的地了。当年他与异化的萨菲罗斯于此一战，凌厉的刀锋波及周围的环境，彻底改变了原来的地貌，让顶部变得一片平坦。

而大空洞就明晃晃地出现在中央地区，黑峻峻的洞口沉默着，不知埋葬了多少回忆。

闭目，深呼吸，“一切都会好起来的”。

他做好心理准备，把随身装备置于一边，只背好剑袋，用六式把自己全副武装，悄无声息地走入其中。魔晄增强过的视力让他如有神助，在漆黑的洞穴中行走并不难于在正午的大道上前进。

萨菲罗斯将如何出现呢？是像文森特一样从阴影里走出，还是突然出现在他的背后，又或者从天而降用正宗把他捅个对穿？克劳德反手握紧剑柄，热血暗涌，随时准备反制。

然而他走了将近三百米，依旧未见萨菲罗斯的一根羽毛。

“……怎么回事？”

理智告诉他不必担忧，萨菲罗斯总是有自己层出不穷的“急死你气死你”小妙招。但也是理智在暗中嘀咕：也许，之前所有的“萨菲罗斯”都不过是克劳德为自己创造的幻觉呢？这并不是没有发生过。毕竟昨夜的温柔缱倦，太不像会真实发生的事情了。

冷汗自背后缓缓流淌，他开始战栗，后发展成彻入骨髓的剧烈头痛。萨菲罗斯说不定并没有为他设下“屏障”。几乎是怀有怨恨，克劳德向横亘在他的与星球的精神间的银绿色流体，刺入难以置信的酸涩意识。

但就在此刻，顺着这个链接，有萨菲罗斯地声音模糊地传达道：

「放出血液。」

他如同抓住了救命稻草，依言照做。鲜红而又泛着银色光泽的血液自其手臂滴落流淌，在地面上形成一片小小的湖泊。当那个声音叫他停止时，他放下短剑，在失血过多的晕眩中，紧紧盯住那滩血液。

以某一个瞬间为起点，克劳德身上所有的细胞都开始欢欣鼓舞，为诞生于他脚下的异变而骚动。自银光越来越盛的液体有气体物质产生，向外膨胀，风声呼啸。如果是一位人体生物学家，或许能清楚现在是怎样的状况。但于克劳德看来，却是银色液体自虚空中不断产生，像面团一样被看不见的手揉捏变形，自动凝集成人的大致轮廓——他意识到这是杰诺娃细胞在分裂生殖。

轮廓逐渐精细，编程性死亡的细胞流体洒向地面，消失不见，换来萨菲罗斯的形象愈加清晰，每一根发丝都熟悉到令他发抖，每一块完美的肌肉都在诠释何谓“神性的流出”。

于这奇迹般的景象中，发光的绿眸睁开，与他对视。

萨菲罗斯向前踏出一步，舒展身体，杰诺娃细胞拟态的黑色皮衣迅速裹住他裸露的皮肤。条件反射地，克劳德将手搭向后腰，要准备抽出武器进行战斗。

不过萨菲罗斯并未握上他盛名已久的长刀正宗。也许是2为了释放善意吧，毕竟追根溯源，昨夜他们才在“梦境”中滚在一起，转眼就态度大变，不符人之常情。

萨菲罗斯张开双臂，微笑，“我如约而来，克劳德。下一步你打算如何杀我？”

他说这句话时的语气，就好像是在问“下一步你要送我什么礼物”似的。

“你之前说我什么都不用做。”我还以为……

克劳德把后半句咽了回去。

“那是意外，星球干扰了我的意识投影，多亏你主动与我对接联系。”萨菲罗斯仍维持着那索取拥抱的姿势，“久别重逢，不来迎接我吗，克劳德？”

这一刻，克劳德真的有考虑给自己最大的敌人一个拥抱，但他及时掐灭了自己的狂想。满足自己的“遗愿”并不代表彻底沉沦。最后，克劳德只放开刀柄，侧身弯腰，撕下衣摆布条来绑住自己心急之下割得太深的伤口。萨菲罗斯见此也不再强求，只踱着轻快的脚步走到克劳德身边，躬身查看那处刀伤。在杰诺娃与魔晄的共同作用下，伤口恢复极快，可见克劳德只是借此逃避与他的交谈。

萨菲罗斯故意凑到他耳边吐气，“你真可爱。”

耳尖蔓延着主人不自知的红色，克劳德嘲讽道：“那么你该去洗洗脑袋了。改造一下自己诡异的认知是件要紧事。”

这种色厉内荏的不满在萨菲罗斯看来只算娇嗔。他轻笑，在薄粉而穿有云狼耳钉的耳垂上啄吻，于克劳德反应过来之前便直起身，一本正经道：“闲话就说到这里。现在我们该去哪里？”

克劳德盯了他一会儿，调转脚尖，“阳光海岸。先和我去朱农乘船。”

萨菲罗斯闻言，站在原地思考了几秒，而克劳德在此期间停下脚步，等待他即将发表的意见。

在萨菲罗斯的手搭上克劳德肩膀的同时，漆黑羽翼自他背后伸展，飘下几片同色的细小羽毛。片翼天使轻松道：“我带你飞过去，这样可以节省不必要的时间。”

“你能飞多高？”高度太低的话，被别人看到就又是件难以解释的事了。

“足够高，放心。”

他如是回答，又开始审视克劳德，看得后者浑身不自在。

“你又怎么回事？”

“在想该用什么方法把你带上。”萨菲罗斯看着那副较他而言小了一大圈的身体，“那么……”他示意克劳德靠上他的胸膛，“我抱着你。”

光谈效果的话，这的确是最优解。萨菲罗斯的羽翼限制了他们的选择，俗称“公主抱”的姿势已算不错了。且平心而论，被抱一下也不会多么让人尴尬。克劳德现在需要尽快到达尼布尔海姆。多待一会儿，他的决心也会被消减一分。谁也不清楚萨菲罗斯现在的“正常”还能维持多久。

克劳德遂从善如流，主动贴过去，听凭萨菲罗斯将他打横抱起。

甫一适应新的平衡，萨菲罗斯的羽翼便在肌肉的牵引下拍打，扇起劲风，将昏暗地穴中的积雪吹于空中飞舞。克劳德头靠银发男人的颈窝，自其脑后观察那美丽片翼的动作。从气流的方向中，他明白查德利所言非虚：虚空中的确有无形的另一片翅膀发力震颤。

六式被他组装好，重新收入怀中，以一个别扭的角度堪堪保持平衡，载有至少三百千克的一人一剑，萨菲罗斯的飞翔仍显得轻松。随着高度的提升，以及村庄房屋的渺小渐隐，空气里的氧气越来越稀薄。即使是有魔晄强化过的身躯，那也并不代表他们脱离了人类的范畴。实在不能再升高时，萨菲罗斯带着克劳德停止了爬升，转而开始水平滑翔，往尼布尔山脉的方向飞去。向下望时，景色只余藏在白云下的、玩具积木一般散落的城镇或山峰。

克劳德正欲开口，却被呛了满嘴的风，只有匆忙捂住嘴低咳，面孔憋得通红。凛冽的对流风中，萨菲罗斯居然听到了这声响，放缓了飞行速度，等待他说话。克劳德不得不埋进萨菲罗斯肩颈部的凹陷处。做足心理准备后，他问道：“露克蕾西娅还活着……虽然没法回应。你想去看看她吗？”

萨菲罗斯的人类母亲将自己困在了水晶之中。作为普通人类，她除了这样做以外，没法抵御杰诺娃的侵蚀。克劳德了解事件的全貌，但萨菲罗斯不是。

自己曾经的英雄的陨落，永远是克劳德心中的一根刺。假使这一切都是大梦一场该有多好。他时常这样想。这次的话，也是他没法控制自己不说出来的。就算是为了弥补他自己的遗憾。

羽翼依然在无声地拍打空气。萨菲罗斯沉默的时间有些太长了，长到克劳德为自己的问题感到莫名的冒昧。

“在哪里？”

萨菲罗斯最后回答时，克劳德甚至以为自己听错了。他眨眨眼，与萨菲罗斯的目光相遇。绿色的竖瞳此时没有很强的攻击性，原本尖细的两条缝隙因放松而拓宽，几乎像是椭圆了。

“到了尼布尔山后，我带你去。”犹疑着，即使是早已决定放飞自我的克劳德也不由得发问：“你脑子被我打坏了？”

萨菲罗斯瞥他一眼，“只是有时间而已。而且，我看到了、感受到了一些东西，不介意花点时间陪你玩玩。”

这话说了跟没说一样。克劳德眼神复杂，放弃想要读懂外星人脑回路的努力。既然萨菲罗斯愿意配合，他当然要利用好这个机会。反正就算先现在身边没有这个阴魂不散的家伙，克劳德也会最终和他对峙，在死的同时将其彻底遗忘，断绝其复活的可能性。

飞行的速度重新提高。萨菲罗斯收紧双臂，像老鹰似的。没过几分钟，他们便可以远远望见山脉的轮廓，这高效几乎让克劳德嫉妒。

于朦胧的云雾中，尼布尔海姆的远景似乎也变得清晰，良心的火焰又要舔舐克劳德的五脏六腑。他僵硬着身躯，催促萨菲罗斯现在就立即着陆。而如降落伞一样舒展的羽翼是他得到的回答。

他们于一处山崖平地稳妥降落，甚至没有惊飞树枝上的几只飞鸟。它们远远地于高处观望，自喉中发出清脆的鸣叫，丝毫意识不到眼前是俩翻手为云覆手为雨的主儿。

克劳德在落地的同时借势一滚，不等萨菲罗斯放手就主动脱离人形飞行器，敏捷地在盖有稀疏草皮的土地上保持好重心，仿佛什么都没发生一样站得笔直，偏头示意萨菲罗斯跟上，“走。”

这几年他来过尼布尔山脉多次，闭上眼也能走出这片不够丰饶的寒冷土地。露克蕾西娅待着的洞穴就在一处隐蔽的地方，很少有人能到达那里。而且，文森特又施加了不少防御性法术，让魔石日夜替他进行守护。

抱歉，文森特。

对把萨菲罗斯带进洞穴，克劳德满怀罪恶感地在心底道歉。

他们在寒冷地带特有的高大林木间穿行，一路脚踩干燥的枝叶，咯吱作响。萨菲罗斯在他身后不远不近地缀着默不作声。克劳德脑子里乱糟糟，只有空想着自己的心事，哪有无微不至地关心别人的兴致。双脚只是自动前进着，不需主人过多注意。他理解不了自己矛盾的行为，仅仅是费洛蒙和多巴胺就可以简单轻易地支配他的身体，让他重新陷入对神罗将军无底线的迷恋，更头脑一热要带萨菲罗斯见露克蕾西娅，真是令人羞耻。

神经紧绷着，克劳德因此做好了随时抽刀应对突发状况的准备。

但萨菲罗斯什么都没干，只和他拐过崎岖的山路，穿过流水淙淙的瀑布，钻进灌木掩映的洞穴，在他施法解除屏障时多看了防御结构一眼，跟随他在魔晄结晶前驻步。这样的行程与克劳德以前自己一个人时没有什么不同。除了多出一个萨菲罗斯。

在天然魔晄泉水里，透明而泛着青绿的巨大水晶吸引了所有目光。结晶内部，容貌昳丽的女科学家双手交握，享有永恒的安宁。不需仔细端详，也能看出萨菲罗斯的好看皮囊遗传自她。他们是多么相似啊，终归是母子。

萨菲罗斯凝视那封印的棺椁，表情是空白的漠然。他自出生后并没有与自己的母亲亲近过，宝条认为既然要“造神”，那就要做得绝对干净利落，纯粹到恶毒。

“既然已经见过，那么该走了。”微弱的光源下，萨菲罗斯移开目光，没有丝毫留恋。

“……什么？”克劳德难以理解他的做法，“你不想再多待一会儿吗？”

萨菲罗斯猫一样的绿眸依然是熟悉的凉薄，“我没兴趣。”

他没有说谎，平淡的语调只昭示他的兴致缺缺。萨菲罗斯缺少人类该有的感情，至少本人不觉得自己有。而这导致的结果便是他的行事方式于追求物理学真谛的“疯子”别无二致。除了“以星球作舟，航向黑暗”之外，他只对与克劳德•斯特莱夫的联系感兴趣。这种兴趣对克劳德来说是向奖品展示柜投去的注视，势在必得到带给人毛骨悚然的不适。

“我以为你至少会尝试与她交谈。”

克劳德最终如实说出了自己的想法。萨菲罗斯的目光一直锁定在他身上，这会儿因嘴角勾起的笑意，因微眯的双眼削弱了注视的重量。他微笑，略显嘲讽，“没什么好说的，我之前从未见过她。”

对此，克劳德无话可说。言语中显露有让人同情的部分，但他也并不想和杀母仇人共情。停顿几秒，他便要同样决定离开了。他们几乎就要这样白来一趟了。但就在回头最后看一眼露克蕾西娅时，他想起她自我封印于此的原因：受到杰诺娃的侵蚀。文森特再多么爱她，也收拾不了那跗骨之毒，只有年年来此凭吊生祠。或许，克劳德能用些方法解决这个难题，既可以让他们团圆，又可清除遗漏的杰诺娃细胞，能消灭多少是多少。

萨菲罗斯平静地看着他，目光中有让人说出一切的力量。而他顺其自然，深呼吸，说：“你的母亲，其实是因为被杰诺娃因子侵蚀，才不得不自困于水晶的。”

“我感受得到。”已代替杰诺娃本人，对细胞有更高掌控权的人发言一针见血，“你想救她？”

“对。”

“……‘再结合’有用，”萨菲罗斯看着他微笑，意味不明，“但你要主动邀请它们。在这个过程中，你还缺少一个媒介；而且你需要先把她弄出来。”

露克蕾西娅沉睡着，对自己的命运一无所知。她并没有呼吸，与困在琥珀中的生物一样凝滞。克劳德指节轻叩晶壁，坚硬的物质几乎没有振动，更没有声音传出。天知道生命之流怎么与一个活人结合得如此紧密的，就像珍珠质紧紧包裹砂砾，形成了一个光滑无瑕的珍珠。

他不能用火焰，更不可能用雷电：魔晄会整个儿地燃烧起来。在这棘手的情形中，如果要打开水晶，传统的物理攻击是唯一手段——不，鉴于结晶的特性，六式只会将其整齐切开，连同里面的女性一起。

不由自主地，克劳德看向萨菲罗斯，连陨星轨迹都能心算的家伙对此一定有所办法。萨菲罗斯可以说是世上最了解他的人，对视中克劳德的眼神已将他的心声传达。

萨菲罗斯伸手于空中虚握，细长的太刀迅速出现在他的掌中。呼吸之间，正宗的锋刃便已从黯淡的拟态变得凌厉，光亮刺目。

克劳德本以为他会直接挥刀斩向水晶，但他没有。萨菲罗斯竟要踱步至他的身后，同一时刻，金发的青年就转过身去，保持直视萨菲罗斯的状态，像极性相反的磁铁，远远对准的必定是这两面。

“你该放松。既然想要收获，哪有不付出代价的道理。”

“这和你到我背后去有什么关联吗？”

嘴上这么说，克劳德却已尽力控制自己的本能，任凭萨菲罗斯绕行到他想去的地方。萨菲罗斯没握着正宗的右手按上他的肩膀，扳着他面对水晶。虽不明白意义何在，克劳德也还是照做了。

此刻，萨菲罗斯的胸膛就贴在他的脑后，皮革摩擦声中，克劳德肌肉僵硬：他已不自觉做好了逃跑的准备。

“……会很痛，不过很快就会过去的。”

什么很痛？

还没来得及问出口，萨菲罗斯便弯下腰，低头吻上他的唇，安抚的意味多于情色。就在他云里雾里，脑中警铃大作的一瞬，萨菲罗斯的右手将他死死禁锢。随即克劳德的后腰一麻，见到自腹中突然出现的刀身时，他才意识到这是正宗捅穿了他的身体！

极长的太刀冲势不减，如刀切豆腐般继续刺入坚硬无比的魔晄水晶，甚至探进了露克蕾西娅的锁骨区域。

看到这一切后，难以忍受的剧痛才像惊雷自伤口炸裂。克劳德听到自己在惨叫，本能地狠狠肘击身后的加害者，却扯动伤口，几乎痛到即刻昏迷。正宗绝对切断了他的脊柱！这是他现在无力支撑自己站立的唯一理由。他就不该相信萨菲罗斯虚假的温情。那个永远都是冷血又善变的外星婊子的孝顺儿子，一有机会，就会毫不犹豫地以伤害他人为乐……

但萨菲罗斯没有笑，只是用右手抱紧他。在克劳德模糊的视线所看不到的地方，水晶像熔化的黄油化作液体浸入泉水。萨菲罗斯用手去擦他汗涔涔的额头与覆有泪水的脸颊，但疏水的皮革手套只是把它们抹得更加均匀。银发人停下了亲吻，嘴唇已被克劳德咬伤，血液流出。他贴在克劳德耳边冷静指示，“去呼唤露克蕾西娅体内的细胞。”

克劳德没有服从。他用颤抖的双手去握正宗削铁如泥的锋刃。没有意义。

萨菲罗斯攥住那两只手，更为急切地重复道：“做你之前要做的事，再结合！”

无论如何，克劳德只有听从了。饱含痛苦的碧蓝双眼紧紧闭合，在不可见的领域试图与露克蕾西娅体内的杰诺娃细胞共鸣同调。如同见到杰诺娃本人，那些细胞表现出极大的配合度，使得露克蕾西娅虽被刺伤却并未流血的身体开始重新涌动生命的活力，自伤口有浅红的不透明血珠渗出。“固定”她生命的杰诺娃细胞正顺着正宗被吸收进他的体内，露克蕾西娅安详的面容也因感受到疼痛而渐渐显露出不适。在她发出痛呼，清醒过来之前，萨菲罗斯眼疾手快，于抽离长刀的同时，用克劳德带着的魔石连发“治愈”和“昏睡”。

露克蕾西娅倒在岩石地面上，已回归人世。

见此，萨菲罗斯松开握有刀柄的左手，轻吻克劳德的发旋。以此为讯号，杰诺娃细胞拟态而成的正宗褪去伪装，重新像水银开始流动，有自己的生命般自发涌入克劳德被洞穿的腰腹，充满生物体组织间的空隙。但克劳德体内受魔晄改造的细胞进行激烈的反抗，灼烧似的蛰痛烧遍他的全身，产生溢出般的怪异饱胀感，似有蛇信将他的每一寸骨肉都细致地舔过一遍，而且是有尖锐倒刺的那种。

克劳德涣散的双眼大睁，全身像浸在了冰水里一样冷汗淋漓，喉中还发出“嗬嗬”的竭力声响。现在他是盛放烈性反应物的容器，在爆裂的危险中没法掌握自己的命运。痛苦碾碎了他的思想，让其成为无意义的碎屑，在烟尘中飘荡。

星球在他脑子里背景音一样微小的噪声是在这时完全消失的。于某个看不见的世界中，萨菲罗斯的屏蔽范围扩大了无数倍——不，是克劳德于萨菲罗斯间的界限变得模糊，这使得他更像萨菲罗斯了。假设在原来的情形中，萨菲罗斯的意识是浸泡石块的清水，那么现在，它就是要将石块熔铸的铁水，而石块也确实要熔化了。

浸入的杰诺娃细胞终于结束了自己的使命。融合克劳德原本的细胞之后，它们成为了他的一部分，将他“完全开放”的伤口彻底修复，甚至还分泌了镇痛缓释的物质，带来些许聊胜于无的安慰。

“……为什么……”

他模糊地问，并不期待回应。但萨菲罗斯说道：“适度的仇恨有利于你生命的活力。继续恨我吧，让我来指引你。

——————————————

也许只过了一秒，又或许他的痛苦绵延了一个世纪那么长，克劳德的视野终于不再是恶心的浓黑。他模糊地看到温暖的灯光，却又什么都看不清楚，对未知的恐惧又攥紧他的心脏，用手去拭擦时，他才意识到那是残留的泪水。有人坐到他的身边，柔软的床铺陷下一块，昭示了自己的存在感。之前，克劳德还没注意到他已不在洞穴了。

“……宝条复制了制造萨菲罗斯的过程，制造了你，对吗？”

露克蕾西娅入神地凝视着他的眼睛。她的声音是他第一次听到，但很合适，问这句话时，语气也糅合着悲悯与关怀。但克劳德匆匆扫视四周，仿佛见了鬼：他现在在尼布尔海姆那只有一间客房的旅馆。不过，这不如另一件事要紧。

“萨菲罗斯在哪？！”

“他把你我送来这里后就离开了，并请求我照顾你。”露克蕾西娅回答，“这是多少年后了？看到他成长得这么强大，我也很欣慰，你和他关系一定很好——”

克劳德难以置信的目光阻止了她进一步发散的思维。他欲言又止，不想打断一个满怀愧疚与憧憬的母亲的梦，“夫人，您是科学家……我不知道该不该告诉您真相。但首先，他到底往哪里去了？”

“我看不出来。他，飞走了。这又是怎么回事？”

在挫败感中，克劳德挥拳砸向床铺，木板发出响亮的咯吱声，仿佛下一秒就会坍塌。露克蕾西娅差点儿跳起来。她显得有些尴尬，全然没有文森特只言片语中那样冷静。这也很好理解，她就像穿越了三十多年一样，身处陌生之地，身旁是陌生之人，一切都与自己所熟知的完全不同。

“……我会联系文森特。文森特•瓦伦丁。”

“他还好吗？！”

“很好。”

露克蕾西娅表现出肉眼可见的激动。克劳德心中这才稍稍有些安慰。至少，他为自己的朋友救回了爱人。他拿出PHS就要发送信息，漆黑的屏幕却像一面黯淡的镜子，将他散发着微光的魔晄眼清晰映出——那是一双竖瞳，和萨菲罗斯的一模一样。怪不得露克蕾西娅会和他说那种话。

好像抓着的不是PHS，而是一块烧红的烙铁似的，克劳德差点把它甩出去。若非他强化后的身体反应速度惊人，及时把它捞了回去，PHS这会儿已在地板上摔坏了。

冷静，摄入那么多杰诺娃细胞，表现得更像萨菲罗斯是很正常的事。而且，很快一切就都能结束了。

露克蕾西娅关切的目光落在他身上，“你没事吗？”

“不，抱歉。”克劳德露出一个微笑，“等我办完事情，您用我的PHS和他联系吧。现在我没法见他。”

“……好。”

安静地夜里，两个人就继续沉默着。克劳德打开PHS，恍觉自己才昏迷了不到四个小时。没有查德利的消息。露克蕾西娅与他静坐了几分钟，然后起身，为他端来一杯水。他知道她是想要借此问些什么。猜测这种事是他熟练又精准的技能。

水是热的。随露克蕾西娅动作，蒸腾的白色水雾在空中氤氲，划过一道痕迹，在夏日炎热的空气中很快消弭不见。克劳德盯着微小的水滴消失的地方，感到心中曾热血奔涌的某一块现今也渐渐死去。“您为什么要生下他呢……”这句话被他含在嘴里转了一圈，最终还是没有被说出去。一位母亲，是不能预知她的孩子将来会变成什么样的。

正如早已去世多年的克劳迪娅不会知道她的儿子如今成了这番模样。

克劳德接过水杯，等待露克蕾西娅尖锐的问题——

“先休息吧，孩子，你看起来累的要命。”

他眨眨眼，目光聚焦到露克蕾西娅的眼睛上。那是一双剔透美丽的眼睛，浸润在不知名的慈爱中，模糊地，与克劳迪娅的无限重叠。她的手在空中犹豫着，最终落在他的鬓角，把一缕灿金的碎发捋到耳后。这是一只温柔的手，皮肤细腻而柔软，像轻风拂过克劳德的脸颊。

“先睡一觉吧，”她安慰道：“一切都会好起来的。”

她说的时候，知道这是一句咒语吗？一句让他在心中吟唱无数遍的咒语？但愿它真的有用。

克劳德的眼睛酸涩起来，却干涸得没有一滴泪水流出。他仰头把那杯水灌进自己空荡荡的胃，几乎激起自己生理性地干呕。热气湿润了他的眼眶，让他忽然就不受控制地说：“我好累。”

“很明显，孩子。”

喃喃着，露克蕾西娅为他披上薄被，而他顺从地躺下，随手将玻璃杯轻轻置于床头。这样的场景具有久远的既视感，接下来，可能会有一个晚安吻落在他的额头上。但他立即记起这是克劳迪娅才会为他做的事情。

克劳德用力闭紧双眼，想把糟糕的情绪从脑袋里挤出去。然而露克蕾西娅真的俯下身，蜻蜓点水般的吻在他的额角掠过。

“晚安。”

即使闭上眼，透过薄薄的眼睑，他也能发现旅馆的灯熄了。但克劳德不敢睁眼，怕魔晄的光亮打破这宁静。他放空自己的大脑，不想想未来，也不想去想过去，只专注于那个来自母亲的吻，泪水夺眶而出。

这一夜，克劳德没有做梦。

——————————————

直到第二天的下午，克劳德才从彻骨的疲惫中苏醒过来。七月流火，他的身上还是夏日终曲的黏腻。他从未了解到睡觉竟是这么舒适的事。今天，他可能需要先去火箭村取一下燃烧剂——等等，屋子里只有他一个。

他登时从床上跳起，即使意识朦胧也依旧心急如焚，差点儿被绊倒在地。

萨菲罗斯在外行踪不明，露克蕾西娅又人生地不熟，作为普通人，她随时都能遭遇危险。假如出了什么事，他该怎么向文森特交代？

但正当克劳德背上大剑时，露克蕾西娅端着一盘尼布尔海姆家常菜进来了，见他这阵势，楞了一下，“你要走了？”

“……”克劳德默默放下武器，“……取快递。”

露克蕾西娅眨眨眼，勉强接受了这个说法。她把那盘热气腾腾的炖菜递给克劳德，说：“吃吧，我帮人写信赚了一点。”

“但……”

“你救了我，这很公平。”

露克蕾西娅叹了一口气，看起来还想补充些什么，终究还是什么都没说，只把饭菜放在了桌子上，自己坐到一边，消沉地抱起双臂，脊背略微弯曲。这种神态，和萨菲罗斯十足十的相似。

这回克劳德没再推辞，执起餐叉。露克蕾西娅明显心情低落，但他不善于安慰他人，硬来只可能起反效果，遂只有沉默。

在他的意识外围，萨菲罗斯早已扩张领地，蔓延到无处不在，带给他大脑深处的麻痒感。真不知道他是哪里来的充沛精力。这让克劳德思维发散，吃饭也味同嚼蜡。露克蕾西娅就在此时忽然抬头，问道：“说起来，你叫什么名字？”

“克劳德•斯特莱夫。”

“‘云•争斗’，真像一个假名”她笑，“当然，我就开个玩笑。克劳德，你和萨菲罗斯有什么仇怨吗？”

很明显，后半句才是她想问的重点，可谁能准确阐述他们之间的关系呢？连本人都做不到。克劳德并不想回答，“我想您猜得到。”

露克蕾西娅笑不下去了。她收紧自己的双臂，把自己笼在头发的阴影里。对于萨菲罗斯犯下的罪，她并没有错。但因没有尽到做母亲的责任，她仍感到愧疚。也许萨菲罗斯身边有她的话，就不会变成那个模样呢？人类幼崽如果没有得到足够的爱与关注，难以成长为一个正常人。她当年为了研究杰诺娃所做出的这轻率的、违背伦理道德的事，将永远拷问她的良心。

假使没有外力干涉，他们也许会继续缄默下去。然而克劳德的PHS响了，惊得他一个激灵，慌忙地打开页面。来信者是查德利，催他尽早到火箭村取燃烧剂，递送者预计在十分钟后到达。

露克蕾西娅看着他的PHS，道：“是新款式啊。”

“嗯，”克劳德收起PHS，把自己的钱包放在桌上，“我要出去一趟……夫人，请尽情使用这些钱，但不要离开这里，外面很危险。”他想了想，又补充道：“尤其是萨菲罗斯。”

或许带着露克蕾西娅也是一个解决方法。但聪明如她，一定会干涉他的行动。取得燃烧剂后，他就将呼唤“再结合”，以此将所有杰诺娃细胞一把火烧干净，顺便了却自己的余生。其中，不可以有任何差错。

露克蕾西娅点头，起身道：“我送你到旅馆门口吧。”

然而当克劳德回来时，屋内已空无一人。他攥紧装有燃烧剂的特制玻璃瓶式样的容器，头脑却异常的清醒。在他所遇到的怪事中，九成与萨菲罗斯脱不了干系。

午后浅淡的阳光发白，扩散进入这个漂浮尘灰的房间。克劳德在为数不多的陈设间搜查：翻开书本，《现代魔晄工艺》被看了一半；打开衣柜，里面只有几床换洗被褥；走到床边，有人已将被子叠的整齐。但当他看向床头柜时，那里的玻璃杯上轻轻搭放着一根漆黑的羽毛。这个场景让人担忧起自己的行动，害怕呼吸产生的气流会把它吹飞。

但克劳德没有。他冲向床头，伸手探向那根羽毛。用他打败萨菲罗斯无数次的能力保证，进入房间时，那里完全不曾存在过什么羽毛。

在手即将碰到羽毛的一瞬，它消失了，毫无征兆地，没有留下一丝可被观测到的痕迹。似乎是克劳德按下了什么比喻意义上的按钮，萨菲罗斯的声音出现了，仿佛他本人就贴在克劳德的耳边低语一样。

“来尼布尔海姆的旧反应炉，克劳德。”

这将是他们的落幕，一切的结局。

——————————————

/……星球的循环，不曾有人对其提出什么意义吗？身于其中，会感到理所当然。但是，“生命会融入生命之流（LIFESTREAM ）”，这是多么神奇的事情！仍未有人感到奇怪？那么现在，你该好好想想了，克劳德，盖亚是个愚蠢又伶俐的小东西，它聪明得很。你想一想，它到底怎么运作……/

“安静。”

克劳德也只有无力的抱怨。那并不受他的控制，萨菲罗斯的声音在他们相融的意识中回响，像是从很高很远的地方传来，又像来自身体深处，与呼吸一样不可回避。尼布尔海姆的反应炉就在目光所及的远处了，他拿好那瓶金贵的液状气体，又为它补上冰魔法，以延长保存时间。萨菲罗斯的声音现在像是自言自语，默念着一些难以听懂的数理公式，对克劳德来说和经文差不了多少。

他没空就星球的起源与本质和萨菲罗斯扯淡。在落日的余霞中，克劳德推开反应塔的大门，手上冒着细汗，等待与萨菲罗斯的激战——但说到底，萨菲罗斯一定是最不想杀克劳德的人了；除非他已找到另外的“存档节点”。

反应炉内部早已断电，昏暗无比。拜变为竖瞳的双眼所赐，克劳德适应得极快，一眼就捕捉到了站在高台上的萨菲罗斯。此刻，两句话率先出现在他的脑海：

一、人们不会从历史中学到任何教训；

二、七月的空气是冰冷的。

萨菲罗斯将露克蕾西娅的身体轻轻放在地上，让她靠着原本存放杰诺娃的培养罐。离得太远，克劳德不能确认她是死是活。

克劳德一阵晕眩。六式被他紧攥，皮革握把因沾染汗水而粘滑，他不得不迅速扯起袍边来把它擦净。萨菲罗斯似乎永远在笑。嘴角在他面前一直都是勾着微妙的弧度。现在，萨菲罗斯像一个期待回应的老师，循循善诱，“想明白了吗？克劳德，星球是怎样的？”

“——你把露克蕾西娅怎么了？”

“没怎么样，”萨菲罗斯笑出声来，磁性的嗓音在克劳德的意识深处继续振动，“只是你再不配合我，她就一定会死。现在告诉我，星球在你看来是怎样做的？”

“她是你的母亲！”

悔恨化作愤怒，将燃料注入胸膛。克劳德拽起六式的沉重剑身，利用惯性将自己甩向前方，径直发起攻击，毫不拖泥带水。六式的刀锋炽热，用陨落般无可抵挡的力量重重压下。萨菲罗斯没有用正宗直接串过去，知道克劳德会依托他的“灵活娇小”在空中迅速扭转姿态，说不定还会在正宗上借力，将其一脚踩断。

于是萨菲罗斯挥刀，用细长的钢铁轻巧卸去野蛮的力量，擦起一串明亮的火花。

“就是这样克劳德……我喜欢你服从命运为我而来的模样。”

“别自作多情，要死就他妈死利落点。”

克劳德左手滑出一把副刃，从刁钻的角度阴刺向萨菲罗斯的侧腹。萨菲罗斯躲过这一击，头发被削断几根也毫不在意。他展开翅膀，在不够广阔的空间里振翅而飞，俯冲攻向克劳德。而后者将其余剑刃尽数射出，紧紧插进墙壁，当了他的踏板。克劳德飞身踩上，跳出的过程中随手将其拔出，移动时仍寻找机会攻击萨菲罗斯。以此为凭介，克劳德得以追平萨菲罗斯的羽翼在他们之间拉开的差距。

飞着的那人攻守之余，仍有空与他探讨物理问题，“你该知道，星球本质上已经是一颗死星了。”与此同时，正宗攻势凌厉，堪堪刺伤克劳德上臂。萨菲罗斯遗憾叹气：他本来瞄准的胸口。

克劳德连一声闷哼都不曾发出，只挥刀斩击，在砸到萨菲罗斯一侧肩甲之前极限收力，否则他将被反冲力震得虎口酸麻，最糟糕的话会脱力。刚刚六式的剑锋离萨菲罗斯那颗美丽的头颅只有不到十厘米之遥。

在性命之虞中，萨菲罗斯愈加兴奋。他萤绿的竖瞳闪着光，几乎就是浓缩的魔晄正在燃烧。挥手，他施下“重力”，使支撑架不再呻吟叫唤，然后继续与克劳德缠斗。

激斗中，他们新鲜的热血四溅，其上有难以察觉的银色缓缓流动，添上邪异的气氛。

“听说过永动机吗？”萨菲罗斯凑近克劳德的耳边低语，正宗紧贴着六式角力，双方刀身都有略微的变形弯曲，“盖亚将自己封闭，用定量的能量进行自己的内部循坏。所以你越强，它就越弱……很快，我们就能轻易打碎它，就像打碎一颗鸡蛋。”

“少说废话！”

克劳德踢起脚下的一柄副刃，腾出左手直刺萨菲罗斯的胸膛。他的对手后撤，顺手抓住他的手腕，意图反制。而克劳德不会坐以待毙，借机松下右手的力，往后倒的同时侧身肘击，不顾左手手腕脱臼也要造成对萨菲罗斯的伤害。如他所愿，萨菲罗斯高大的同时受制于他的灵巧，脚下重心出现不可避免的不稳，差点跌倒，好在及时展翅保持了平衡。

甩甩左手，克劳德冷静地将其接好，再一次投入猛烈的攻击中。来往之间，他们就像在跳双人舞蹈，是探戈有进有退，危机四伏。

六式狠刮萨菲罗斯面门，克劳德骂道：“你到底有什么目的，杰诺娃那个婊子有那么让你神魂颠倒？”

“你很清楚的，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯的语调温和。他脸上的刀伤肉眼可见地愈合消失，只有血迹留存，被他一把抹去，血污混成一片，却也不减非人的俊美，“早就说过，是你在呼唤我，是你在向我寻求指引，是你在我这里追寻意义所在。”

正宗横扫，像切开豆腐一样，切开了克劳德的大腿皮肤。后者来不及闪躲，差点儿惨叫出声，但也只是勉强保持站立。克劳德体内的细胞同样快速地工作，修补他破损的身体。下一刻，当他报复性地用巨剑砸上萨菲罗斯的手臂时，伤口已然恢复。他们是真正的战争机器。

即使改造过的身体肌肉密度极大，这一下仍可将萨菲罗斯的左臂砸至粉碎性骨折。被伤了惯用手的萨菲罗斯居然还在笑，且笑得愉悦，仿佛根本没有痛觉，令克劳德饶是见他发神经的多，也实在大骇。

“我们一起航向宇宙深处。”

萨菲罗斯笑够了，重新从地上起来，完好的左手前伸，血淋淋的邀请。而这不是询问，是通知。星球的声音突破重重屏障，发出恐怖得多的尖叫。在无穷远的远方，又有陨星向盖亚冲来，是萨菲罗斯不知用什么手段将其召唤。

但克劳德并不知道这事，只莫名其妙地被星球的惨叫震到脑中一片空白，震到心脏几乎停跳。冷汗淋漓中，六式脱手，克劳德艰难抬头，“你又做了什么？”

“用石头把星球这颗星球砸碎。”萨菲罗斯，“借用其产生的能量，我们可以航行到宇宙尽头，一路看几亿亿年的风景。我决定送你的礼物如何，克劳德？”

“萨菲罗斯我看你妈的风景！”

克劳德怒火中烧，忍住头痛，掏出燃烧剂就往地上摔。萨菲罗斯脑回路之清奇实在让人难以理解。处于超低温的惰性液体甫一接触“高温”便急速升华，扩散至这反应炉的每一寸土地，对于他们这俩“大件杰诺娃”暂时没有反应，倒是各处的干涸血迹被立即“点燃”，出现梦里才能想象得到的景象。“火海”五颜六色，斑斓而缺少热量。反物质“归还”的气体呼啸而出，更是将温度拉至又一个新低点。

火舌舔舐到萨菲罗斯的衣角，那杰诺娃细胞拟态的皮革仿佛与水相溶般，无声无息地放射光芒。风暴中心，萨菲罗斯点燃了真正的火焰，将极寒抵消，于是“火势”肉眼可见地缓下去。但克劳德并非毫无准备，他沉入意识深处，预备冲破萨菲罗斯的“屏障”，由星球做最后的斩杀。

这是说来容易，行进却颇为困难的事。有人提出过，思维其实是某种量子纠缠的结果，它们以不可名状的方式反应，撞击中出现意识的火花。对于他们二人，他们的“量子”因混合的细胞而变得相似，萨菲罗斯又极擅此道，用伪装做好了一个出色的“屏障”：屏蔽双方，在此即为星球与克劳德。

故直至此刻，克劳德才惊觉这人的准备到底有多充分！他的意识，现在已然成为被裹于层层防御之内的囚人了，无法再与星球取得一丝联系。

“火势”仍在延续，虽极其微小，却还在慢慢烧尽散落的银色物质。萨菲罗斯胜券在握，羽翼舒展，轻柔的摆动显露出主人的欢欣。他说：“能离开盖亚无尽的虚假循环，你该高兴，克劳德。”

克劳德没有回应。他慢慢弯下腰，捡起一柄断了刃的六式副刀。沾染污渍的刀刃变得黯淡，映照出的也只是杰诺娃火焰摇曳又轻浮的绚丽激发光。萨菲罗斯就要走来了，即将带着克劳德飞行到高空、直至宇宙。

然而，事情也并非如此没有转机。他在下定决心的那一瞬间，即刻冲向萨菲罗斯，裹挟着风暴，把刀扎进敌人的心脏，狠狠剜了下去，鲜血喷溅。萨菲罗斯倒下了，但高强度工作的细胞没有。它们分裂再生，吸收星球贮存的能量为自己的养料，不到两秒，他便又能从锈蚀的地面起身，浑不在意地继续走上前。这回他手持正宗，没有放松警惕。他的笑中有危险的意味，“这样杀不了我，克劳德，你太愚钝了。”

“随你怎么想。”回答的语气冷淡。

克劳德的行动并非是表面上的垂死挣扎。他站在反应炉的天桥边缘，身后即为深渊——魔晄的深渊、生命之流、星球的血液。

只一眼，萨菲罗斯立刻意识到他要干什么了。然而思维的速度是有极限的，他想明白的同时，克劳德已纵身跃下。假如萨菲罗斯的思维能正常运行，那么以他心算行星轨迹的能力，可以轻易算出自己没办法在克劳德接触生命之流泉水前把他带离。但人类生下的萨菲罗斯身体先于意识行动。他振翅冲刺，随克劳德一起下坠。以时间的尺度来看，这一切都发生在短短半秒之中，思维无法跟上这瞬息万变。不过即使萨菲罗斯明白了克劳德的目的，一切都已太晚了。

生命之流是星球的延伸，既然无法在意识上与之接触，那么久从物理层面上接触。这是克劳德朴素却有用的道理。他伸出双臂，在破空的速度中搂住萨菲罗斯的脖颈，拽着后者一同坠入深不见底的魔晄之中。

「这就是你的目的？」

萨菲罗斯的声音在他们意识的链接处回荡。

「对。」克劳德生疏地使用这项他还不熟练的技能，「……我没办法放弃你，也没办法放弃他们。只有这样最好。」

周围的魔晄此刻开始沸腾，并非是指温度，而是有自我意识般的剧烈无规则运动。星球的尖叫消失了，声音清晰地传入他们的大脑。

「毁灭」

魔晄立刻变得粘稠，不断制造寒气来创设低温。很明显，星球学会了“燃烧”，很快，他们就会像查德利实验室里的那些细胞一样，死于烟花般的美丽闪光。萨菲罗斯的羽翼被浸湿，不能飞翔，他却仍没有丧失信心，银绿的眼睛拥有摄人魂魄的亮光。在生命之流的侵入中，他伸展翅膀，用其紧紧包裹怀里的克劳德，就像起保护作用的茧一样。

克劳德惊疑不定，想用手推开，未果，「你在干什么？！」

液体之中，萨菲罗斯喉间发出轻笑。他什么也没说，却在闭眼之前，吻住克劳德的唇，或者说是“碰”会更恰当。

随后，他字面意义上的“融化”了。

“萨菲罗斯！”

或许又是杰诺娃拟态的一个小把戏，但这景象出现在眼前时真的非常难以形容。银色的长发、苍白的皮肤、纯黑的风衣，统统化为流体自行组合，几近惊悚。克劳德喊出声后才意识到他现在不在是于生命之流直接接触的了，否则声音将不能传出。萨菲罗斯的身体融为了一个球形护罩，物质流动中闪烁银色的金属光泽，妨碍着他的求死计划。

「我会去和星球交易，」萨菲罗斯的声音出现，满含笑意，「它会把你交给我的。」

生命在萨菲罗斯手中就像是什么可以随意把玩的物件一样，他这种人的存在就是对周围生物最大的威胁。

克劳德的鞋底还藏有最后一片锋利的刀刃，尽管还有没做好的事，但他不能再拖下去了。至少当他死去，萨菲罗斯就将失去复活的能力，于后来者而言，也算是有所削弱的好事。

放弃生命还真是难以做到。但他已经努力了这么久，可以休息了吧？

最后，克劳德•斯特莱夫决定用短刀剖开自己的心脏，以此结束不详的姓氏所带给他的一生的争斗，以及无数次手刃爱人的混乱与矛盾。

遗忘这一切吧，他终将解脱。

「一切都会变好的，别这样放弃。」

不知是谁的声音突兀传入他被萨菲罗斯严密封锁的意识。那是量子轻轻地与他的共振，传递细微却不可忽视的话语。它的由来与去处都不可观测，就这样凭空出现在他的脑海，对他的询问也不再回应。克劳德会认为这是他的幻觉。

……如果不是有生命之流真的从萨菲罗斯的护罩外渗入的话。

他犹疑着，伸手触碰碧绿的液体。这一举动解答了他之前的疑惑。

「宽恕自己，好好活下去。」有温柔的女声浸满哀伤。

“妈妈？！”

克劳德听到这句话的瞬间便不自觉地呼喊。然而克劳迪娅的声音消散了，她也没有回答。此刻，碧绿的生命之流仿佛成了克劳德亲人的一部分。他扑到缝隙那里，试图用手捧起星球的能量。但那些声音没有再出现，只有液体，那些绿色消散成空气里的光点。他感受到护罩像气泡一样带着他加速上升，银灰色的高强度流体也开始分崩离析，放射出彩色的光华——它在“燃烧”！假如不是萨菲罗斯的意识之海仍在活跃，克劳德会认为这次他真的死透了。

是生命之流的雨水从天而降，并不像梦中那次一样有覆海之势，只是绵绵细雨，却也能将萨菲罗斯的护罩溶化。失去支撑物，克劳德在下坠，从虚无中坠落。他没来由地想到萨菲罗斯在“梦境”中对他说过的那句蹩脚话：他们在生命之流中循环往复。

然后他掉进熟悉的怀抱。他曾依靠在那上面过，也不知多少次将它刺穿。但此刻，他的心情无比平静。生命之流的温柔给予了他和平的暗示，而萨菲罗斯说道：

“我有耐心等待盖亚的自然灭亡。但以后，我们要一起去巡游宇宙。”

“……好。”

———————END———————

**Author's Note:**

> 小剧场：  
> 克劳德艰难抬头，“你又做了什么？”  
> 萨菲罗斯，“我向全宇宙广播了盖亚的坐标。”  
> 盖亚，「NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO！！！！！！！」
> 
> 后记：  
> 本来没想写成这样的！  
> 原本的构思是：老萨真的只在云片的梦里存在，由此而来的被迫害的云片的悲惨故事。  
> 纠结了好久想让他们两个一起挂掉，但真的很不甘心，剧情一直都在自己跑，我就是个没有感情的码字机器：）  
> 写了好多刘○欣梗，因为太喜欢科幻了，本文的物理部分看看就行了千万别信！  
> 顺便没有花语是“坚定的决心”的花，那时脑袋里想的是矢车菊来着；“查德利”这个名字只是顺手用了一下，本来想用“帕拉德”来着，不过梗太冷了大概没人懂。


End file.
